


Fate Will Play Us Out

by steveandbucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Captain America Steve Rogers, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Coming Out, Complete, Domestic, Epilogue, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Bucky Barnes, Interviews, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Modern Bucky Barnes, News Media, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Social Media, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-06-26 13:04:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveandbucky/pseuds/steveandbucky
Summary: Bucky has landed himself a job with Stark Industries. He doesn't know yet that the job is actually being the PR manager for the Avengers.Bucky has also started dating Steve Rogers. He also doesn't know yet that Steve is Captain America.Bucky's life is about to get a whole lot more exciting.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S HERE! My Modern Bucky x Cap Steve fic is here! So this is an idea I've had FOREVER, but I only just got around to writing it and I'm actually kind of happy with how it's turning out, considering all i had to get me started is a plot bunny which gave me this first chapter. I really like this trope, so I hope I do a good job with it!
> 
> I wanna send a HUGE shout out to tumblr user ceusun, for being the best beta ever. Thanks for all your help, pal. This fic wouldn't be a reality without you <3 And of course big thanks to all my friends and mutuals for listening to me whine and yell and ramble about this fic during my writing process.
> 
> I've also created a bunch of media content for this fic, all of which can be found under the tag ['modern bucky x cap steve fic' on my blog.](https://steveandbucky.tumblr.com/tagged/modern%20bucky%20x%20cap%20steve%20fic)

__

 

 

 

_Part One_

 

 

Bucky spots the blonde about two hours and four drinks into the evening. He’s having fun talking to Trish and her girlfriend, but the minute Bucky sees him, his focus is zeroed in on him. 

The man is sat at the far end of the bar, by himself, sipping on what looks like a cocktail, listening to the bartender’s ramblings, giving her a smile every now and again. He looks a little out of place. First, no one goes to a gay bar to drink alone - at least no one Bucky’s ever met before. And the guy doesn’t seem like he’s here looking for a pick up. He keeps glancing around him, seemingly people-watching, slowly sipping his drink.

What is it about this man that has captured Bucky’s attention, he’s not sure. But he wants to go and talk to him. 

Bucky mumbles a half-assed ‘be right back’ to his friends, who only half-acknowledge him, and slowly makes his way to the bar. He’s not looking his best - not like he would if he was out looking to meet someone. His hair is a curly mess, no product to keep it in place whatsoever, and he’s dressed in a simple dark grey t-shirt and light wash skinny jeans. But all that doesn’t matter, because he wants to talk to the hot blonde at the bar. 

“Hey, I’m Bucky,” Bucky tries his best flirty voice. “Can I buy you a drink?”

The blonde looks a bit taken aback. “Hi, Bucky,” he says, a slow smile curving his mouth as he extends an arm for a handshake. “I’m Steve.”

Yeah, Bucky’s fucked. 

Between the gorgeous pink lips that are smiling at him, the deep voice saying his name, and the warm hand that slides into his, gripping it firmly… it’s going to take every ounce of self control not to climb this man right here and now. 

And yes, maybe he’s a little tipsy, and he’s gone for too long without getting any, but Bucky’s entire body suddenly feels awake with want. 

“So how about that drink?” Steve asks, snapping Bucky out of his thoughts. 

“Yeah,” Bucky blinks once. “What’re you having?”

“Old Fashioned,” Steve lifts his glass and takes a last sip. “Kind of like your name, actually.”

“Oh, yeah,” Bucky feels his cheeks heat up. “Family name, sort of. Well, nickname. It kinda stuck.”

Steve chuckles. “That happens sometimes. What do you like to drink, then?”

Bucky sees the opportunity for what it is. He leans forward a little, licks his lips, and says, “I always enjoy a good Blowjob.”

Steve is disappointingly unphased. Holding Bucky’s gaze, he smirks, and says, “Well, I wouldn’t say no to one of those.”

Bucky breaks first, bursting into a fit of giggles, Steve laughing along with him. When they stop, Steve angles his body towards him and asks, “Out of curiousity, has that ever worked?”

“Couple times,” Bucky shrugs. “Depends. I just… couldn’t get a read on you.”

“You good at reading people?” Steve pulls out the barstool next to him, as an invitation for Bucky to take a seat next to him. 

Bucky looks at the seat, bites his lip, and then meets Steve’s eyes again. “Come on, I’ll get us a table somewhere better.”

Somewhere better means somewhere further from the crowd, in a corner of the bar even darker than most of the venue. Away from sight, Bucky explains. “I like the privacy. Don’t you?”

Steve smiles at him, then down at his drink, but he says nothing. “So, you were saying something about reading me?”

Bucky scoots a little so he’s closer to Steve. He thinks he’s being subtle about it. He’s not. “You caught my attention, what can I say,”

“Is that so,” Steve murmurs, his eyes glued to Bucky’s mouth as he takes a sip from his beer bottle; a deliberate choice of drink, purely for the visual. And it’s working, from what he can tell. 

Bucky licks his lips. He places a hand across the table, circling it around Steve’s wrist. Now that he’s discarded his brown leather jacket, and is wearing only a light grey t-shirt that’s obviously way too small for him, Bucky is unsubtly admiring Steve’s chest, and shoulders, and arms, and… really his entire physique. Combine that with his square jaw, his bright blue eyes, his pink mouth… 

Bucky is so fucked. 

At least, hopefully. Later on.

By Steve. 

He scoots a little closer on the circular booth. “I wasn’t looking to meet anyone,” he says slowly, keeping his voice low. “But… something drew me to you. You look almost...familiar.”

Steve looks at him from under his ridiculous lashes. He lifts a hand and touches Bucky’s face, dragging a finger across Bucky’s stubble. Bucky gets goosebumps.

“Your pick up lines are ridiculous.”

Bucky laughs, startled. It makes Steve grin. 

“It’s not a pick up line. I’m serious.” Bucky is so close to Steve now, their knees are touching, and under the table, he’s hooked an ankle around Steve’s. It’s taking all of his self-control not to climb onto Steve’s lap right here right now. “I think my friends are probably wondering where I fucked off to.”

“You sure they’re not used to you ditching them in search for a quick lay?”

“ _ Steve _ ,” Bucky slaps him on his bicep, then lets his hand linger there. “Would it kill you to cooperate with me here?”

“It might,” Steve grins like a little shit. “I’m not taking that chance.”

“Okay,” Bucky pauses to think for a short moment. “I think you’re gorgeous. And I really want to kiss you. There, that was me being honest.”

Steve smiles a little, holding his gaze for a moment, like he’s searching for the truth in Bucky’s eyes. It makes Bucky’s heart skip three straight beats. The butterflies are doing somersaults in his stomach. 

Then, Steve nods and says, “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“I believe you.”

Bucky nearly curses out loud. “And?”

“And what?”

The groan that escapes Bucky's mouth surprises them both, and Steve laughs. “What’s wrong, Bucky?”

Bucky tries not to twitch in his seat. “Can I kiss you now?”

Steve looks away, and Bucky can swear he sees a light blush colouring his cheeks. Then he looks Bucky in the eye and says, “Yes, you can kiss me now.”

Bucky surges in for a kiss like he cannot hold himself back any longer. He leans in, flinging his arms around Steve’s shoulders, grabbing his neck and crashing their mouths together. He’s only a little embarrassed by the moan that escapes his mouth when Steve starts kissing him back because holy shit.  _ Holy shit.  _ Bucky’s already filed this under one of the best kisses in his life, right in the top five. 

Steve’s warm hands are around his waist, pulling him close and welp, Bucky is actually climbing him now - or trying to, but Steve’s stopping him. 

“ _ Bucky _ ,” he says, grin evident in his voice. He’s trying to push Bucky off him. “Are you forgetting we’re in a public place?”

Bucky kisses him again, dragging his fingers through Steve’s short blonde hair, messing it all up. “I don’t care,” he whispers, breathless, before going in for another kiss. 

Steve’s kissing him back and it’s so wonderful, but he’s also not letting Bucky settle on his lap, which is less wonderful. 

And the sober part of Bucky’s brain fully realises he’s pushing the limits but he must be drunker than he thought he was because he finds that he does not care. The  _ pull _ he feels towards Steve is just so strong, it dims the entire world around him into nothingness. 

“I don’t want to stop kissing you,” Bucky breathes when they break apart, but he doesn’t pull away, instead nudges his nose against Steve’s. “But I really have to pee.”

Steve laughs, kisses him softly. “One too many drinks?”

“Yeah,” Bucky reluctantly lets go and stands up. “Don’t go anywhere,” he says, his hand lingering on Steve’s arm, reluctantly letting go as he starts walking away. 

Steve watches him go, a goofy smile on his face. 

All the giddiness he feels disappears in an instant when Sam appears in front of him, the deadliest glare Steve’s ever witnessed on his face. The butterflies in his stomach turning into a dreadful panic. 

He’s not exactly  _ out, _ like they say.

“Sam? How did you-”

“You have about fifteen missed calls and thirty texts, probably.” Sam tells him, and drops a duffel on Steve’s lap. “Suit up. Urgent mission.”

Steve’s dumbfounded. “But how did you know I’m here?”

Sam rolls his eyes. “Natasha.”

“Did she put a GPS tracker in my yogurt again?”  


“No, dumbass. Find my friends is a thing, you know. Now, get a move on. She’s waiting around the corner.”

Steve looks down at the duffel bag, hesitating. He stares at the hallway through which Bucky disappeared, hoping he’ll reappear soon - preferably before Sam has to physically drag him out. Conceding, he asks for a pen and scribbles his name and number on the credit card receipt he got at the bar earlier, and tucks it safely under his now empty glass. 

Shoulders slumped, he makes his way out the bar, following Sam, who, thankfully, hasn’t asked about his presence at this particular bar, or made any comments. They meet Natasha and take off to meet the rest of the team in the helicarrier that will take them to Eastern Europe, apparently. 

That’s the thing about this fucking job - about being Captain America. You just can’t get a night off. 

  
  


~~

  
  


Bucky is done moping about Steve. 

Really, he is.

Who’s Steve, anyway? Just some guy he met at a bar one night who was maybe an amazing kisser and so gentle and affectionate and cheeky and probably his soulmate. But that’s beyond the point. The point is, Bucky is done moping. 

Bucky decides this on Monday morning, on his first day of the internship he’s scored at Stark Industries, working directly with  _ Pepper Potts herself.  _ He’s still not sure how he’s managed this, but now that he has, he’s going to pour all of himself into the job and make himself, and his family, and even Pepper Potts herself proud of his hard work. Okay - the last part is maybe a stretch. If he can get a good recommendation letter from Mrs. Potts, he’ll be happy. 

After dropping out of college, following his boyfriend to LA, spending three years managing his band and a few other local artists, Bucky thinks he’s found his calling as a PR manager. He would continue managing musicians - except by this point, he’s come to loathe them. And it has little to do with the disastrous break up. Those he worked with, he found entitled, fussy, and somewhat juvenile. Yeah, he’s only twenty-seven years old - a  _ millenial _ , as they so scornfully say - but he considers himself courteous and respectful, and most importantly, professional. 

Bucky decides on an outfit the night before, something stylish but business-casual. He styles his hair nicely, psyches himself up in the mirror, and heads out. Upon arrival, he is issued with a personal security pass, and sent up to the 19th floor, where a girl named Brittany greets him and takes him to Mrs. Potts’ office.   

Bucky is nervous as hell, waiting outside the office, especially with Mrs. Potts’ security manager eyeing him not-so-subtly. Her secretary eventually tells him to go in, and Bucky does so with his bag over his shoulder and his stomach in knots. 

“Good morning, Mrs. Potts,” he gives her a warm smile. 

“Mr. Barnes, please, take a seat. Sorry to keep you waiting,” she says while tapping away at her keyboard. Then she turns and smiles at him. “Everything OK so far?”

“Yeah, absolutely. I’m very excited to get started.”

“Yes,” Pepper says, looking somewhat guilty. “The plan was - well, I was going to put together an agenda of sorts for your induction, but of course with the latest incident...” she trails off and breathes out a sigh.

“I understand. It’s the way the business is.”

Pepper smiles. “How would you feel about shadowing our current PR manager for the day? She handles most things related to the business, she’ll show you around and tell you how things work. I have to meet with Tony at…” she glances at the clock. “In about half an hour. Perfect.”

Bucky watches as she presses on the intercom and asks for Happy to arrange for transport to the Avengers Mansion, and really, a part of him gets a little excited. Because they’re the freaking  _ Avengers _ , and she  _ works with them.  _

“I’m so sorry about this.” Pepper says, sounding genuinely apologetic. 

Bucky shakes his head. “Don’t worry about it, really. It’s no problem. Could you introduce me to the person I’m going to work with?”

“Of course!” Pepper gets to her feet and beckons for Bucky to follow her as they exit her private office and make their way to the 20th floor, where their PR department is located. There, she introduces her to a woman named Stella McKinnon, with wavy blonde hair and thick-frame glasses, and a stern expression on her face. She doesn’t even smile while shaking Bucky’s hand. 

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Barnes.” 

Bucky doesn’t buy it. But he smiles and says, “Please, you can call me Bucky.”

Stella doesn’t seem to like that. Or maybe it’s just her natural expression.  

Pepper touches Bucky on his arm, gaining his attention. “We’ll catch up first thing tomorrow morning. Good luck.” 

And then she’s gone. 

Bucky, being Bucky, follows Stella to her office and asks how he can be helpful. 

Stella slumps at her desk with a sigh. “Honestly, you could do a coffee run. The espresso machine broke down this morning. Everyone’s in a fuss about it.”

“A coffee run?”

Stella doesn’t even look at him. She picks up her phone and starts dialing. “You can go around taking everyone’s orders. I’ll have a flat white. Triple shot.”

No please or thank you. Typical. Bucky’s not too proud to do a coffee run. That’s something he got used to at his previous job, and while he thought those days were behind him, he’ll still do anything to be helpful, and be on his best behaviour on his first day. After all, Stella will be reporting back to Pepper, of that he’s sure of. 

He takes orders from eight employees for his first trip to the nearby Starbucks, some who are rather rude and dismissive, others who look at him like he’s godsend. Coffee addiction does that to a person. 

Balancing four cups of coffee on each hand - hot  _ and  _ ice cold - isn’t that hard of a task. He makes it all the way to the 20th floor without spilling a drop, and then, as he’s stepping out of the elevator, runs into a brick wall. 

Or, actually, a man with a broad chest and solid pecs, who reaches out to grab him as Bucky’s slipping over the spilled liquids, falling backwards. 

He lets out a series of expletives, because having hot and cold coffee spilled all over you is pure torture and probably a popular interrogation technique for prisoners of war. You know, if you’re not particularly fussed about the Geneva conventions. 

“Fuck, I’m so sorry,” the man says and - _ his voice _ \- 

Bucky looks up, eyes wide in surprise. 

It’s him. 

It’s  _ Steve _ . 

They stand staring at each other for a moment. Bucky is stunned to silence. He never expected to see Steve again, let alone at his workplace. On his very first day. 

He can’t tell if Steve recognises him or remembers him. Probably not. 

“Teach me not to run into elevators,” Steve says with a half smile, bending down to pick up some of the cups. 

“No, it’s okay-” Bucky protests, or tries to.

“Of course it’s not okay, come on. I got hot coffee all over you.”

Bucky nods. “Yeah, hot and cold, actually.”

“Ouch.” Steve grimaces, looking genuinely apologetic. “Let me buy you a replacement…” he looks at the cups they’re holding between them. “Of eight coffees? Please tell me some of these are for other people.”

Bucky laughs, finally daring to meet Steve in the eye again. “Yeah, coffee run. But don’t worry-” he pauses while someone steps around them and goes in the elevator, grimacing at the mess on the floor. “I need to clean this up, actually. And change my shirt.”

“Rogers!” 

Steve whips his head around and then groans. “Not now, Tony.”

Tony Stark. Tony freaking Stark is now standing in front of him. And Bucky is a soaking mess. 

“Didn’t your mother teach you it’s rude to leave-” the man stops and looks at Bucky. “You’re new. Are you what’s-her-face’s new PA? That was quick, the last one quit in tears only yesterday.”

Bucky blinks. “Um - yeah.” he says, because what else is he supposed to say? 

Tony points a finger at Steve, and then at Bucky, and the wet mess of his shirt. “Did you do this to him?” he asks Steve, tone somewhat accusatory. 

Steve actually blushes. He catches Bucky’s eye and smiles weakly. “In my rush to get away from your nightmare ideas, yes. By the way, don’t you have a meeting with Pepper right about now?”

Tony freezes, eyes wide, then curses and spins on his heel, taking off immediately. 

“That’s a great way to get rid of him, usually,” Steve grabs a hold of Bucky’s elbow, gently pulling him aside as more people filter in and out of the elevator. 

Bucky’s still a little....starstruck, would be the word. And curious about how his almost-bar-pick-up is not only an acquaintance of Tony Stark, but sasses him, and frequently tries to avoid him. 

He finds a bin and tosses the cups away, Steve following his example. 

“Let me find you a spare shirt or something,” he says, and asks Bucky to ‘wait right there’ before he takes off towards the stairwell. 

Bucky scoffs. Yeah, okay. Like he’s gonna stand around and wait for Steve. Did Steve wait for him when he went to the bathroom? No, he took off, without a word, or a note, or most importantly, his number. 

Bucky heads towards the bathroom to try and clean himself up. His shirt, and vest, and tie are all ruined. The coffee stains probably won’t come out. He takes off the clothes, anyway, and holds them under the hand dryer for a while, hoping they’ll dry so at least he doesn’t have to walk around soaking wet. He’s halfway through buttoning up his shirt again when the door swings open and in walks Steve, holding a plain white shirt, similar to the one Bucky’s wearing.

“There you are!” Steve says, offering him the shirt. “Here. I think it’ll fit. It’s kind of snug on me.”

“Do you always carry around a spare shirt with you?” Bucky asks, hoping for a playful tone. Truth is, he’s still a little upset. It’s stupid, he knows, but he feels what he feels. 

Steve snorts a laugh. “Sure,” he shrugs. “Let me take these,” he reaches for the vest and tie, and asks for the shirt as well. “I’ll get them dry cleaned. Or replaced. I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“You wanna go get the coffees again? I’ll help you carry.”

There’s something hopeful in Steve’s expression. He seems so earnest. Bucky hates it a little, but he can’t say no. 

They walk to the coffee shop in silence, and queue to place their order, still not having spoken a word to each other. When it’s their turn, Steve takes charge, flashing a charming smile to the barista, whose face lights up with a delighted grin. Steve orders himself a large iced Americano, and then says, “And whatever the gentleman is having.”

“Um - I hadn’t ordered for myself - it was a coffee run.” Bucky says to Steve. 

“I know, but,” Steve’s shoulders slump. “Would you say no to an apology coffee?”

Bucky grits his teeth. “You’re kind of an asshole.”

“I’ve been told.”

The jerk actually  _ grins.  _

Rolling his eyes, Bucky turns to the barista, who had been not-so-subtly following their conversation, and orders himself an iced chocolate cream. “I don’t drink coffee,” he says with a shrug.

Steve finds them a table in a quiet corner, and silence falls between them again. He’s fidgety, Bucky notices. It puts him in a nervous state. He’s about to make an excuse about having to head back to work when Steve speaks up. 

“I don’t know if you remember-” he says, and stops, glancing down at his drink. “Was a couple weeks ago. You were kind of drunk though.”

Bucky blinks, once again having been caught by surprise. “I was tipsy.” he says without thinking twice. 

“Ah,” Steve smiles a little, but it’s not a happy smile. “So it’s your first day at the job today?”

Bucky nods, sipping his drink. It’s too sweet. He cringes and puts it down. “I should probably not be taking such a long coffee break only an hour into the work day.”

Steve nods in agreement. “Yes, you’re right - let’s head back.”

Neither of them make a move to get up. 

Bucky feels the impulse growing. His heart is racing in his chest. Taking a deep breath, and before what little courage he has leaves him, he asks, “Why did you take off without even saying goodbye?”

Steve blinks, surprised. “I - there was an emergency.”

Bucky scoffs. 

“I swear,” Steve leans forward on his arms. “My friend showed up and all but dragged me away. I would have explained, if you’d called.”

“How was I to call you?”

“You don’t have my number?”

Bucky shakes his head. “You never gave me it.”

Steve is silent, staring into Bucky’s eyes intensely. “I wrote it down on a receipt and left it under your glass. You didn’t see it?”

“I…” Bucky tries to recall the events of that night. “I came back from the bathroom, and our table was cleared, and you were gone. I looked for you, but-”

“ _ Bucky _ ,” Steve says, emphasising the word. His hand moves towards Bucky, but then he draws it away, unsure. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have left, I thought-” Then he smiles, and it’s a genuine smile, and it’s doing things to Bucky. “Can I give you my number now?”

Bucky bites down on his bottom lip to keep himself from smiling. He doesn’t want to show that much emotion to a man he all but hated half an hour ago. But the voice in his head says,  _ he wants your number, he wants to see you again. He likes you. _

“You can,” Bucky says, pushing his phone across the table for Steve to save his number in it. Steve does so with another beautiful smile. He’s just so  _ gorgeous.  _ It should be illegal. 

“So you can call me, this time,” Steve says, leaning back in his seat. “If you want to.”

“Suppose I do,” Bucky decides to play along. “Then what?”

“Then we’ll talk for a while.”

“Mhm,” Bucky smirks, leaning forward on his elbows and resting his chin on his linked hands. “And then?”

“Maybe we’ll arrange to be at a particular location this weekend at the same time. We could get something to eat. Dinner, if you will.” Steve shrugs, feigning nonchalance. He looks up and away, pretending to think. “We could also catch a show.”

“So traditional,” Bucky murmurs. He lays out his hand across the table. “That doesn’t sound half bad.”

“Yeah?” Steve’s tone is so hopeful. Bucky melts a little.

“On two conditions.”

Steve leans forward again. “Name them.”

“We are not to carry around any liquids for any reason.” Bucky tries to contain his smile. 

“Absolutely.”

“And you are not to take off in the middle of the date for any reason, emergency or not.”

“Done,” Steve says, face suddenly taking on a seriousness. “As far as the rest of the world is concerned, I will not exist in any capacity, dead or alive.”

“Wow,” Bucky grins. “That serious, huh?”

Steve puts his hand on top of Bucky’s, who reflexively gives it a tiny squeeze. He looks at Bucky, meeting his gaze. Then he smiles a little, even as he withdraws his hand. “I’m serious about proving to you that I’m not an asshole.”

Bucky shrugs. “Maybe I’m naive,” he says, glancing downwards. “But you already have.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

  


Bucky spends a week doing coffee runs and paperwork, filing, data entry, and acting as an assistant to Stella, who is now his least favourite person at Stark Industries.

His favourite is Steve. Bucky guessed Steve must work there, and probably at some higher level job, from the looks of things. The man comes and goes as he pleases, seemingly.

Steve drops by the PR department on the 20th floor every once in a while, on his way to a meeting or briefing of some sort. He brings Bucky hot chocolate or tea and hangs out by his cubicle desk for a while. He also sends Bucky texts and dorky selfies during the day, so yeah, he is definitely Bucky’s favourite person at the company.

By Friday, Bucky's close to quitting. Or at the very least, he has to talk to Pepper in person. Stella is just...insufferable. But Pepper has barely been in the office all week, so Bucky begs her secretary to give him a 10-minute appointment with her first thing Monday morning, and heads home feeling a little better.

Steve asked him to dinner on Saturday. He's due to pick up Bucky at 7, and Bucky hasn't the slightest idea where they're going, and he finds that he doesn't care at all.

Steve is waiting for him outside, leaning against an impressive black sports car that Bucky can't even name. He's wearing his brown leather jacket and looking around, with his hands tucked in his pockets.

“You look good enough to eat,” Bucky says when he approaches him.

Steve glances at him, slightly startled, like Bucky just pulled him out of his thoughts. “I didn't know you lived in Brooklyn.”

Bucky shrugs. “It's home. Manhattan isn't for me.”

Steve nods, looking at his surroundings. “I grew up around here.”

“Yeah?”

“It's changed.” Steve mumbles, almost to himself. He sounds nostalgic, or homesick, or both.

Bucky steps closer to him and places his hands on Steve's shoulders in an effort to comfort and ground him. “Hey,”

“Hi,” Steve smiles at him, and it warms his heart.

“You ready to go?”

Steve nods and walks around the car to get in the driver's seat. Bucky continues admiring the car, then stops dead in his tracks when he sees the licence plates.

“You're taking me on a date in Tony Stark’s car?”

“Is that a problem?”

Bucky scowls at Steve. He wants to kiss that stupid smirk off his face. “No, it's not a problem. It's ridiculous is what it is. You're so extra.”

“What's that now?”

“Extra, like,” Bucky gets in the passenger seat and gets distracted for a moment, looking at the shiny dashboard and fancy steering wheel, the leather seats, the stereo system. He’s not a sports car kind of guy, but damn. “Like over the top, or something.”

Steve laughs as he starts the ignition and drives away. “Well, I don't have my own car, so I borrow one from Tony from time to time. I understand you're a fan of his work.”

Bucky snorts. “Yeah, you could say that.”

“I'll introduce you. Someday.” Steve glances at him from the corner of his eye as he drives. “Not anytime soon, though.”

“Do you know him through work?”

“Yup.”

“I still don't know what you actually do for a living.”

Steve groans theatrically. “I don't want to talk about work. Remember, today I exist only in the capacity of our date.”

Bucky smiles and watches the trees and the buildings as they whiz past. Soon they're heading out of the city. The last rays of light disappear and the city is coated in darkness.

The restaurant Steve takes him to is a diner in New Jersey. Bucky makes a snide comment, tells Steve he's skating on thin ice. Steve laughs and agrees, but then he gets that nostalgic look in his eye.

“This diner has been open since… since I was a kid. My mom did some weekend work here for a while and brought me along.”

Bucky watches him, studies the details of his face. From his square jaw to his long lashes, the slightest wrinkles on his forehead. His nose, his eyes. He can't find a flaw.

Steve catches him staring and blushes ever so slightly. “What're you looking at?”

Bucky shrugs. “I still can't get a read on you.”

Steve looks at him for a long time and then picks up the menu, starting to look through it. “I feel like I should warn you, I tend to eat a lot.”

Bucky shrugs. “You're buying, order what you'd like.” He decides on the burger and fries and puts his menu aside. “Do you know the rest of the team, too?”

“The team?”

“The Avengers.”

Steve shifts in his seat. “Yes.”

“Sorry. No work talk. Except for this - I think I might actually quit if I have to spend another minute with Steely Maclaklin.”

“Who?”

“Stella, my coworker who thinks she's my manager. The internship is for a PR manager, you know?” Bucky sighs. “When I had my interview, Pepper Potts told me it's just about finding the right person - then it might be a proper full time job. But it's not looking great.”

Steve looks thoughtful for a moment. “Talk to Pepper, if you haven't already.”

“I will.” Bucky beams and reaches out across the table to take Steve's hand in his, squeezing gently. “Thank you.”

A waitress comes by to take their order, leaves quickly, returning a short while later with their drinks. They get to chatting about this and that, going through a few topics - though it's casual. Nothing too personal.

“If it isn't little Stevie,” says an old woman as she approaches their table.

Steve grins, his whole face lighting up. “How you doing, Mary?” he asks as he gets to his feet and gives her a hug.

“How nice of you to visit us so often.” Mary says, holding him tight.

“Of course,” Steve lets go but keeps hold of her hand. “This is Bucky, by the way, he's a new friend of mine.”

“What a handsome young man.” Mary comments, then points a finger at Bucky. “You better watch his back, you hear me?”

“Absolutely, ma’am.”

Mary nods at him and turns to Steve. “I’m very happy to see you, but I need to head back to bed. Doctor's orders.”

“Take care. I'll see you again soon.”

She squeezes his arm and with a last smile turns and leaves. Steve seems happier, more at ease. He looks at Bucky and smiles, shrugging. “I like this place.”

The diner has a real 40’s-50’s vibe, with mint green leather booths, the soft pink of the walls; the oval counter in the middle of the restaurant with the round barstools, and the retro font on the menus and the big glass windows. It feels like it’s been open for decades, a sense of nostalgia in the atmosphere, but has definitely been refurbished recently, because the upholstery feels new and clean, polished.

Bucky decides he likes it.

“You miss the good ol’ days?” he asks, voice soft.

Steve laughs, the sound startled out of him. “Sometimes. Some things.”

Bucky nods. “I miss being a kid and not having a care in the world.”

“Exactly,”

“Not knowing what taxes are.” Bucky continues, making Steve laugh. “Or the tragic reality of the healthcare system in our country compared to the rest of the world.”

“Let's not get too sentimental.”

“You started it.”

“I'm also finishing it.” Steve leans forward with his arms on the table. “I want to get to know you. Tell me about yourself.”

“I hate this part.”

“What?”

Bucky makes a grimace. “Just...dating. Having the same conversations. I never even know what to say about myself. It’s awkward and...ingenuine.” he sighs.

Steve is smiling quizzically. “What do you like to do then? Hit on strangers at bars and then try to climb them?”

Bucky lifts a shoulder in response. “Not on the regular. But you didn’t seem to mind.”

“Mind?” Steve grins. “I was very much enjoying it, actually.”

Bucky smiles shyly and looks away. The conversation then shifts from one topic to another while they wait for their food, which they basically devour. Bucky’s absolutely stuffed at the end of the meal. Steve, on the other hand, orders apple pie.

“It’s to die for.” he says as an excuse.

Bucky rolls his eyes and teases him, but when Steve offers him a bite, extending a forkful to feed him across the table, Bucky finds that it’s true. The pie is absolutely heavenly. Steve grins smugly.

“Hey, how are you with PDA?” Bucky asks then.

No two straight men would be caught spoon-feeding each other dessert, so to the restaurant’s patrons and staff, it is apparent that they are on a date. Other than the first meeting at the bar, though, they haven’t so much as hugged. There were casual touches here and there - a hand on Bucky’s shoulder before Steve took off, after spending a little too much time distracting Bucky from his work.

“What’s PDA?”

“Seriously? Public displays of affection. You’re not up to date with your slang, are you?”

Steve breathes out a soft laugh. “Not really. What’s your question?”

“Whether you’re comfortable, like,” Bucky shrugs. “Holding hands, or kissing, things like that. In public.”

Steve looks like he’s thinking about it.

“I’ve dated a few guys who weren’t into that. So it’s okay if you’re not. I want to know - I always ask.”

Steve nods, still looking thoughtful, while finishing his desert. He puts the plate aside and leans back in his seat. “I’m not really sure,” he says finally.

“Oh?”

Steve runs a hand over his face. “I guess I don’t have a lot of experience in that area.”

“Hey,” Bucky offers his hand, which Steve takes somewhat hesitantly. “Don’t worry about it. I was just curious - you don’t have to decide right now.”

Steve nods. “Sorry.”

“What for?” Bucky shakes his head. “Don’t be. Come on, let’s settle the bill and go.”

“Where to?”

They end up making out lazily on Bucky’s couch, and this time Bucky does climb onto Steve's lap and puts his hands through Steve’s hair and sighs when Steve slips his hands under Bucky’s shirt, resting them on his hips. It's different this time; none of that rushed frenzy, more like they're talking their time, enjoying the slow kisses and gentle touches, allowing their bodies to become familiar with each other.

“Buck,” Steve breathes out. His hands tighten on Bucky’s middle.

Bucky rests his forehead against Steve's and lets out a long, content sigh. He hums in response, giving time for Steve to finish his thought.

“It's gonna get really hard to stop.”

“Stop what?”

“Myself, mostly.” Steve looks him in the eye.

Bucky keeps his face neutral as he leans in and presses a kiss to the corner of Steve's mouth, and then his jaw, and down his throat. “Stop yourself from doing what?” he asks, a teasing edge to his tone.

Steve groans when Bucky’s teeth sink into the skin of his exposed neck. He curses under his breath and Bucky pulls away, smiling.

“I'm just teasing. We don't have to do anything tonight.”

Steve swallows hard. “I don't want to rush.”

Bucky nods. He puts his hands on either side of Steve's face and looks at him. “I like you.”

“I like you, too.” Steve breaks into a grin. “A lot.”

Bucky smiles back, heart fluttering in his chest. It must be longer than he remembers, since the last time he's been interested in someone, because he feels so light and free at the moment - like a teenager with a silly crush. It’s new, and exciting, and he’s swept up in it.

Steve surprises him by surging in for another kiss and maneuvering them on the couch so Bucky can lie down, and he can lie down on top of him, bodies pressed together head to toe.

Bucky looks up at him and grins ear to ear, and thanks his lucky stars for bringing Steve Rogers into his life.

  


~~

  


Monday morning brings disappointing news.

“Mrs. Potts is out of the country on urgent business,” Tessa informs him, “and she has advised that you are to be placed on paid leave for this week. She will return next Monday.”

Bucky’s stomach falls. This can’t be a good thing.

“Is that alright with you, Mr. Barnes?”

Bucky chews his lip. “Is there any way I can get in touch with Mrs. Potts before next week?”

“I can take a message for you, but I’m afraid I’m not at liberty to disclose personal contact information.”

“I understand,” Bucky says. He takes a deep breath and tries to word his sentence carefully. “I am somewhat concerned about the status of my employment. If I could have a brief conversation with her, that would be perfect.”

Tessa is really nice about it. “Of course, Mr. Barnes, I’ll make sure to let her know. You can expect her to get in touch with you as soon as she can.”

Bucky hangs up feeling only slightly better. Something just doesn’t feel right. He knows he’s working directly with the CEO of a huge company, and things are bound to go wrong; his employment wouldn’t be a priority, exactly. Bucky’s well aware he’s replaceable.

He tries to take his mind off things but is unsuccessful. So he picks up his jacket and heads out the door, deciding to make a surprise visit to his sister. When he returns, late in the afternoon, he feels a little better. Becca’s always been good at reasoning with him, getting his anxiety under control.

While he’d been looking forward to getting back to working, Bucky decides to enjoy his holiday. At least he’s still getting paid, so he won’t have to worry about the numbers in his savings account dropping any more than they already have.

Instead, he hits the gym, borrows his sister’s car and drives up to see his parents, asks Steve to hang out whenever he’s free.

On Wednesday, he gets a letter hand-delivered from Mrs. Potts’ security detail, who still doesn’t like him, by the looks of things.

_James,_

_I am aware things look bad. I wanted to reassure you that your future with the company is not in jeopardy. I’m sorry for the way things happened - unfortunately I’ve had to attend to the matter urgently. I will ask Tessa to arrange for a meeting for us first thing Monday morning._

_Sincerest apologies,_

_Pepper._

Bucky is caught by surprise, and he instantly feels a lot better, his worries about losing his job before even starting it disappearing.

He grabs his phone to text Steve, _‘Wanna drive up to the beach?’_

That’s how Bucky finds himself in the passenger seat of another one of Stark’s expensive, yet less flashy, cars. His gaze keeps switching from the views they drive past to Steve’s profile, watching him drive with a little smile on his face.

Steve glances at him eventually. “Can I help you?”

Bucky snickers. “Sorry, I just...I like watching you drive. You’re so focused.”

“That’s because I’m a great driver.”

“You’re a terrible driver.”

Steve, as it turns out, swears at everyone and anyone who violates any traffic rules or mildly inconveniences him. Gone is the sweet, kind man Bucky knows; behind the steering wheel, Steve is a fucking menace. Bucky also suspects Steve has never had formal driving lessons, because he drives the way his father, George Barnes did, but Bucky is more amused than concerned.

“Do _you_ wanna drive?”

Bucky hums, considering. “Yeah, why not. Tony Stark won’t get too mad if I total his car, will he?”

Steve glances at him from the corner of his eye. “I’m not giving you the keys if you plan to crash the car.”

Bucky laughs. A short while later, Steve pulls over at an emergency stop, and they switch seats. Steve settles in the passenger seat and leans the seat back, settling with his arms folded under his head.

“Wake me up when we get there.”

Bucky, in response, turns the radio up all the way. It’s a terrible song, too, at least for his tastes. Steve remains unbothered, so Bucky nudges him roughly, making him laugh.

“You’re being a terrible companion. Wake up and keep me company.”

“I was driving for an hour, and you said maybe five words to me.”

“Unfair. I didn’t want to distract you from your very focused driving.” Bucky grins, amused. “Let’s talk about something. Tell me something about you.”

“What do you want to know?”

Bucky takes a minute to think. “Do you have any siblings?”

“Nope, only child.”

“Are you close to your parents?”

“Both dead.”

Bucky draws his eyebrows together. “I’m sorry,” he mumbles, unsure of what to say. It’s always uncomfortable when someone tells you their parents have passed away, and you’re left wondering whether it was recent or a long time ago. Are they still grieving or have they come to terms with it?

Steve reaches out to touch Bucky, wrapping a hand around his arm for a moment. “It’s okay. It was a long time ago.”

“Still,” Bucky shrugs. “It sucks.”

“Yeah, it kinda does. Thanks.”

Bucky glances at Steve quickly and sees him smiling. He returns a small smile then fixes his eyes on the road again. “What do you do for a living?”

“I save the world from bad guys.”

Bucky snorts. “Okay, Batman. What’s your favourite food?”

Steve brings the seat back up a little and puts his feet up on the dashboard. “Why am I being interviewed?”

“Oh, they didn’t tell you? You’re on the cover of Smartass Weekly. I’ve set up the photoshoot for tomorrow, so make sure to take a shower tonight.” He glances at Steve, faking a grimace. “Maybe do something about your hair.”

Steve hums noncommittally. “That’s what you used to do, right? The band manager job in LA?”

“Yeah, sometimes. It’s kind of fun. You get to see all the backstage action without being in the spotlight. Not often, anyway - I mean I was still dating their lead singer, so I ended up in some pap shots. That’s not as much fun.”

Steve snorts. “You can say that again. Isn’t it a violation of privacy?”

“Big time, but what are you gonna do about it?”

“I can’t beat up the paparazzi, can I?”

Bucky laughs. “I’d love to see that happen. What kind of training do you have? Mixed martial arts? Krav Maga? Karate?”

“A little bit of everything, I guess,” Steve shrugs. “How long till we get there?”

Bucky glances at his phone, mounted on the dashboard. “Half hour, maybe. See, I have some respect for this thing called the speed limit.”

“I was barely above the limit.”

“Do you want to get pulled over? Because if you want to get pulled over you can just give me road head.”

“What’s that now?”

Bucky bites down on a grin. He shouldn’t have said that. “Never mind.”

Steve doesn’t say anything. Bucky can see him tapping at his phone from the corner of his eye and moments later, Steve glances at him, smirking. “Interesting.”

“It was a joke - don’t even dare.”

Steve laughs and leans over to press a big, loud kiss to Bucky’s cheek. “Maybe next time. If you’re good.”

They make a pit stop at a drive thru to grab some burgers and curly fries, and pull up at the seashore soon after. It’s late in the afternoon, and there’s barely been any sun all day, only occasionally peeking out from the vast pale clouds that cover the skies. It’s late April, but there’s still a chill in the air. The beach is all but deserted, so they find a spot close to the water and lay down the blanket Bucky’s brought along and sit down to eat.

Afterwards, Bucky settles between Steve’s knees and leans against his chest. Steve brings his arms around Bucky’s middle, pulling him even closer and resting his head on Bucky’s shoulder. They’re all but cuddling in the middle of the beach.

“There’s no one around,” Bucky says, voice low. “This is okay, right?”

“Yeah, don’t worry. I’m good. I’m getting used to it.” Steve kisses his cheek gently, and Bucky smiles.

“I’m glad.” Bucky takes Steve’s hand in his, intertwining their fingers together.

They fall silent for a while, watching the waves rolling and crashing into the shore, washing over sand and rocks; the seagulls flying over the water in the distance, some of them gathered into a small flock on the sand about a mile south of where they’re sat. The whole atmosphere is so scenic and relaxing, all Bucky wants to do is melt into Steve’s arms and spend the whole night there.

“Thanks for bringing me here,” Steve says some time later, voice barely above a whisper.

Bucky catches himself before he makes a sarcastic comment about how Steve drove half the way. He turns his head, trying to find Steve’s mouth, and Steve leans in slightly to meet him halfway, their lips brushing together softly.

“Thanks for coming with me.”

“You kidding? I could spend the whole day with you and not get tired.”

Bucky’s heart is doing backflips in his chest. “I’m so glad you said that. You’re free all day tomorrow, right?”

“As long as nothing urgent comes up, yeah.”

“Okay, good. We’re going to watch movies. A lot of them, like, at least three long movies.”

“You don’t mean-”

“Oh, yes, I do.”

“I regret telling you about never having seen _Lord of the Rings_.”

Bucky giggles. “It’s gonna be fun. Hey, we can make out during the boring parts?”

“Boring parts?” Steve frowns. “You told me this franchise is a cinematic masterpiece. Those were your exact words. Now I’m thinking you’ve oversold it.”

“There’s always boring parts, come on. I can’t think of any right now...I personally don’t get bored when watching _Lord of the Rings_.”

Steve hums. “I, personally, didn’t get bored watching _Pirates of the Caribbean._ ”

“That’s not - you can’t compare - okay, you’ve just uninvited yourself from my epic movie marathon.”

Steve laughs, and the sound fills Bucky’s heart with joy. He’s so gone for this man it’s not even funny. He wonders if Steve is as into him as he is into Steve, but doesn’t let himself dwell on that thought for too long, knowing his insecurities will creep their way into his mind if he lets them. Then he feels Steve’s lips on his neck, pressing feather-light kisses trailing his way up to Bucky’s ear and kissing the sensitive spot just below, and that’s all Bucky can focus on.

“I’d watch paint dry with you, Buck.”

Bucky fights the urge to wriggle in Steve’s arms. “You’re so cheesy.”

“No, I’m honest.”

“Stop it,” Bucky feels the tips of his ears burning with how much he’s blushing. “For the record, the movies are a lot more interesting than watching paint dry, which is something I’d never subject you to, because I actually like you.”

“I really like you.” Steve puts his chin on Bucky’s shoulder. “I’m glad you decided to talk to me, that night.”

“Yeah,” Bucky sighs, content. “Me, too.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i live for your comments guys <3


	3. Chapter 3

“First of all,” Pepper says to him before she’s even sat down, to-go coffee cup in hand. “I want to say I am so sorry you got stuck with Stella’s team your first week here. I can’t imagine that would have gone very well - she’s rather… authoritative.”

Bucky smiles, his eyes lighting up with amusement. “That’s a very diplomatic way of putting it.”

“It comes with the job,” Pepper smiles warmly. She is  _ so  _ nice, Bucky hopes he’ll never have to deal with another boss again. “I didn’t want you dealing with her for another week, that’s why I asked Tessa to give you time off.”

“I appreciate that. I had a good rest.”

“I’m glad to hear that. Honestly, I wouldn’t have blamed you if you quit, but I’m glad you’ve stuck around. If we haven’t scared you off yet, you’ll be a great fit for the job I have in mind.”

Bucky nods, not wanting to interrupt. She drinks the rest of the coffee and puts the cup aside, then leans forward in her chair, placing her hands crossed on the desk in front of her. 

“Okay,” Pepper breathes out. “Essentially...I need someone to help manage the PR side of things of any and all Avengers business.”

Bucky’s eyes grow wide. She wants  _ him _ to do  _ what _ ?!

“Earth’s mightiest heroes?” he blurts out. 

“This isn’t in any way related to S.H.I.E.L.D, but it’s not exactly the company’s responsibility either. I’ve spent years handling Tony, but his new squad...well, they’re a handful.”

Bucky is stunned to silence. He’s not even sure he registers everything she’s saying. He’s paying attention, but part of his brain is filled with a series of question marks and exclamation marks. He has...so many questions. 

“Shield?” he asks, eventually.

Pepper gives him a small smile. She looks almost sympathetic. “We’ll get to that. Obviously, this isn’t your average PR management job. There will be confidentiality clauses, and you will need to be have higher security clearance. Just so you’re aware.”

Bucky looks lost. Pepper gets up from her seat and instead sits on the armchair next to him. Bucky shifts his gaze to his left, the bafflement is still evident on his face. 

“I know that’s not what the internship was advertised as. We didn’t want to attract the wrong kind of applicants.” She pauses, studying his face, trying to see if he understands what she means, and then elaborates. “Stalkers.”

“They have stalkers?”

“Some more than others.” Pepper grins, an amused glint in her eye. “I was impressed by your resume. Your background check was immaculate. Your ability to handle difficult people is exceptional. However, I realise this isn’t what you signed up for, so if you’d like to-”

“No!” Bucky interrupts her, sounding a little too eager, possibly. He takes a moment to collect his thoughts. “I mean, I’m still interested. It seems like a great opportunity. It’s kind of like being in the secret service, or something.”

Pepper laughs. “Honestly? It’s more like babysitting.”

Bucky doesn’t buy it. They’re the freaking  _ Avengers. Earth’s Mightiest Heroes.  _ And he gets to  _ work _ with them? This is the opportunity of a lifetime.

“Just so I understand...you’re making me a job offer?”

Pepper hums, tilting her head side to side. “It will still be based on the successful completion of a trial period. I was thinking maybe twelve weeks, and then we could talk about setting up a proper contract.”

“Of course,” Bucky nods. “And the confidentiality and security clearance and such?”

“We can arrange another meeting with our lawyer. It’d be best if you have your lawyer present as well, to consult you regarding the contracts and such.” 

They agree on a time and date, and afterwards, Pepper sends him home. There’s nothing for him to do there, she says, unless he’d like to work with Stella again. Bucky politely declines, making her laugh. 

“Your discretion is most appreciated, Mr. Barnes,” Pepper tells him while she accompanies him to the elevator. “At least, for the time being.”

Bucky nods. “I understand, absolutely.” he extends his arm for a handshake. “Thank you. I truly appreciate being considered for this role.”

Pepper’s hand is soft yet her handshake firm, as usual. “See you on Friday, then.”

Bucky can barely contain himself as he goes down to the ground floor and out through the massive front doors of the Stark Tower. He’s seriously fighting the urge to skip, maybe do a spin, as he walks to the subway station. The grin on his face is just shy of lunatic. 

He pulls out his phone to text Steve,  _ oh my god!!!!!!!!!  _ and then sends another message to an old friend who’s just recently become a qualified lawyer, asking him for his help, and emphasising how he’s been presented with the opportunity of a lifetime. He’ll be able to share the details about the job with Foggy - attorney-client privilege, or something. 

Steve texts back an hour later, when Bucky’s calmed down just a little, and is happily catching up on new episodes on Netflix. 

_ ‘What’s happened?’ _

Bucky’s getting excited again. He wants to share this with Steve so badly.  _ ‘I wish I could tell you Steve!!! Something amazing happened at work. A different job offer. But it’s confidential and I have to keep it secret or I’ll ruin it before it’s even happened :(‘ _

Steve’s response is, of course, nothing but sincere joy for Bucky’s success, and an offer to swing by with a cold drink. Bucky says he’s at home, and asks him to ditch work and come hang out with him instead. 

That’s how Bucky finds himself being crushed under the weight of two-hundred-pounds of pure American beefcake and being tickled mercilessly. 

Bucky giggles hysterically, trying to pry Steve’s hands away from his sides, to no avail. He can’t match Steve’s strength. 

“Steve,” he gasps. “Stop, oh my god.”

“Nope,” Steve grabs his hands, pinning them above his forehead. “You haven’t heard? This is the newest interrogation technique. Come on, spit it out. What’s the amazing job offer?”

“I can’t tell you!” Bucky yells in his face, though there’s no heat in his voice. “I’ll get fired, Stevie, please.”

Bucky presses soft, gentle kisses to Steve’s mouth, who at first doesn’t budge - but soon he yields and melts into Bucky’s arms and starts kissing him back, slow and sweet, savouring the taste of his lips. It doesn’t take long for things to get heated. Soon, Bucky has his hands under Steve’s t-shirt, running them up and down his chest, his back, touching every inch of Steve’s soft, warm skin. His hips lift on their own accord, seeking friction, and he moans when he feels the hard length of Steve’s erection against his own.

Their eyes meet when they break apart, breathless and flushed with heat. Bucky licks his lips before he speaks. “I know we said not to rush-”

“Like a week ago, yeah.”

“Fuck.”

“I know.” Steve breathes. His voice a little rough, and it’s doing things to Bucky. “I want you so bad.” 

“God, me too.” Bucky reaches up to kiss him again, and then Steve’s sitting up, and pulling him up and onto his lap, and his hands are under Bucky’s t-shirt, sliding up to discard the clothing. Bucky raises his hands to allow for Steve to pull off his t-shirt, and then goes to return the favour. The sight of Steve shirtless makes him groan. 

“It’s like you’re sculpted,” he says, reaching down to kiss Steve’s chest, even nipping at his pecs playfully. He hums in appreciation. “Like a Greek God. Are you even real?” he asks, pulling away to look at Steve. 

Steve holds his gaze for a long moment. “Are you?”

Bucky almost cries. He shakes his head and dives in for another long and fervent kiss. “You wanna do this?”

“Yeah. Bedroom?”

For as long as he lives, even when he’s a hundred, Bucky will remember the slide of their bare bodies as they move together, rutting against each other, with Steve’s hand wrapped around them both, stroking them to completion. When he comes, it’s with a soft grunt, head falling back onto the pillow and with Steve’s lips against his throat; his own hand wrapped around Steve’s arm, squeezing his bicep. Bucky takes a moment to recover then replaces Steve’s hand with his own and jerks him off until Steve too comes, adding to the mess between their bellies. 

They clean themselves up then get under the covers and cuddle up to each other, limbs getting tangled together in their effort to press their bodies as close to each other as possible. Bucky closes his eyes and smiles, feeling sated and happy and carefree. 

He’s falling, and he’s falling hard; yet he doesn’t want to stop. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's part one DONE! 
> 
> thank you soooo much for all the love you're showing this fic! i'd be nothing without my readers seriously guys i hope ur having the BEST day! i wanna know what you guys think of this little chapter - part two is on the way! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again thank you so so so much for your comments. here's another chapter bc i'm 99% done writing this fic!!!! there's also gonna be more media content im excited to share with you guys!
> 
> hope you enjoy this chapter :D

**_Part Two_ **

 

 

 

Later, Bucky will think, it took him too long to connect the dots. It was obvious - all of it, right in front of him. Aside from Steve’s reluctance to talk about his work, but Bucky didn’t think much of that. A lot of people he knew were stuck in jobs they hated. 

On the Tuesday after his meeting with Pepper, Bucky gets to work. 

He hasn’t kept up with the Avengers much, any more than what he’s seen in the news or in passing, and he wants to amend that. If he’s going to be working with them, he wants to see what’s out there - what people are saying about them. 

Bucky reads about Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton - two non-powered S.H.I.E.L.D agents who became part of the group during the battle of New York. He watches whatever videos there are available - mostly shaky, blurry clips taken by citizens who were close enough to the action. Who in their right mind would stop and film when a giant alien worm is flying in through a giant wormhole? Regardless, the footage is important, so those people are heroes in their own right. Afterwards, Bucky watches the testimonies - people who talked about what went down, and how they were saved by one of the team members. It’s touching, actually.

Bucky was in LA when it happened. He watched in horror as the alien army destroyed most of New York, some of them reaching even as far as Brooklyn. Then, he spent hours checking in on everyone he knew and loved - calling his family, refreshing Facebook to check who had marked themselves as safe. It was a different kind of nightmare. He was lucky to have been safe, across the country - even luckier to not have suffered any casualties in his immediate circle.

He moves on to other interviews and videos. There’s very little footage of the other alien invasion in London, with Thor fighting against the one called Malekith who wanted to take over the world, or something. The havoc in Washington was filmed by news reporters, as the helicarriers blew up and fell into the Potomac, and the scandal that followed the news that a government agency had been infiltrated by the enemy spies.

It’s overwhelming, watching all of that in one go. Time after time, the Avengers have been there, to help save the day. 

Tony Stark, known as Iron Man for the last few years, has been in the spotlight the most. Understandable, since he was famous before that and never shied away from the cameras - except when he’s been photographed by paparazzi, out and about with Pepper Potts. On more than one occasion he’s asked them to leave them alone, in rather vulgar terms. Pepper was more polite about it. 

Bruce Banner stays out of the spotlight. He’d been sort of in hiding for a long time after the events in Harlem and was recruited during the battle of New York. Bucky finds a lot of material, mostly centered around  his academic work and things he’s published in notable journals. He lets out an honest-to-God squawk at the man’s impressive seven PhDs.  _ Seven. _ Who has the time for that?! Bucky couldn’t even be bothered to finish  _ college.  _

Then there’s Captain America, who’d caused a big commotion when he’d been discovered in the ice and found to be alive. He too was present in the battle of New York. Bucky watches as he clocked in a reporter’s arrival, looked right into the camera, and expertly dodged it. Clearly, he doesn’t like the spotlight either. He’s not been in the news much since - except for the events in Washington, when he’d helped bring down HYDRA. _ Again.  _

There were a few pap shots of him, too. One with the Black Widow, strolling down Fifth Avenue. With the baseball cap and aviators, he’s barely recognisable, but the redhead is almost famous by now. Women’s magazines have written about her, interviewed her. She’s carefully dodged personal questions, answered some others with the diplomacy of a true spy, and refused to participate in photoshoots. They used shots of her in action, instead. Bucky thinks it’s kind of funny. Obviously, she’s a hero in feminist circles, as the only woman in a group of men. 

Hawkeye is a different question altogether. He hangs out at Bed-Stuy, apparently, and beats up members of the Russian mafia. He has a mentee who calls herself a young avenger - an unofficial title - and a one-eyed dog he’s rescued from said mafia. Barton too has refused to do interviews, but reporters have found out about him simply by asking around. He’s the hero of his neighbourhood, it seems. 

After all that, Bucky circles back to Captain America. Steven Grant Rogers, born July 4th, 1918; believed to have died in February of 1945, and found alive three years ago in April of 2012. Some people called it a miracle, a gift from God himself, brought back to life to help America when it needs him the most - kind of like the tale of King Arthur. Scientists dove into the study of the super-soldier serum and its life-preserving abilities, though Captain Rogers refused to participate in any clinical trials, or donate plasma, the article says. 

Bucky looks at the old pictures, most of which were on display in the Smithsonian. He sees the skinny guy in the plain white t-shirt with dog tags around his neck, and compares it to the gorgeous army officer: tall and broad-shouldered, in his pristine uniform, hair combed to the side and perfectly styled. 

Bucky looks at the picture for all of two seconds before he makes the connection. 

At first, he thinks they look similar but too different to be the same person. Steve looks nothing like that guy. He studies the picture and looks at his facial features more closely, tries to find more recent pictures of the Captain without the helmet that obscures most of his face. There aren't many, and those he finds aren't high in quality. But the similarities are there, clear as day.

Bucky scrambles to find his phone and looks for the picture he’d taken of Steve yesterday; naked in his bed, covered only up to his waist. Messy hair and shining eyes, a bright smile curving his mouth.

Holy shit.

_ No way,  _ Bucky thinks. That’s not… possible.

Except it is, because he’s not talking about a historical figure, but a man living in Manhattan. Living in the Stark tower. Also known as Bucky’s workplace. Also known as the place where he’d ran into Steve -  _ his  _ Steve - on his first day at the job. 

Steve Rogers. Steven Grant Rogers, born July 4th, 1918-

With shaky hands, Bucky picks up his phone and dials Steve’s number. Part of him wishes the call will not be answered. 

“Hey, Buck,” Steve answers, warmth evident in his voice. 

Bucky swallows hard. When he speaks, he struggles to keep his voice even. “Hey,” he says. “I just realised - I don’t know when your birthday is.” 

“Okay,” Steve chuckles. “It’s in July. The fourth, to be exact.”

Bucky nods to himself. “What year?”

There’s a beat of silence. “Every year.”

“Steve. What year?” The panic is definitely evident in Bucky’s voice.

No answer. The silence stretches on. He half-expects Steve to lie, or maybe dodge the question again.

“Buck,” Steve sighs. 

Bucky’s stomach drops. That’s all the confirmation he needs. Except he’s almost definitely in denial, because his brain keeps saying, _ No way. No fucking way. _

“Are you home?” Steve asks. 

“Yeah.”

“I’ll be right over.”

The call ends. Bucky puts the phone down on his desk, eyes glued to the picture of Steve from 1944. Steven Grant Rogers. Captain America.  _ His  _ Steve. 

The sound of the doorbell startles him, and Bucky jumps in his seat. He’s not sure how long it’s been since Steve hung up on him, but it feels like only moments have passed. He gets up and opens the door and comes face to face with  _ Captain freaking America.  _

Bucky laughs, a hysterical sound bubbling out of his mouth on its own volition. 

“Buck,” Steve crosses the threshold, wanting to approach him, then stops, unsure of what to do. Normally he’d be wrapping his arms around Bucky and squeezing him tight, then kissing him stupid. 

“This can’t be happening,” Bucky mumbles to himself, gaze frozen on Steve’s face. He looks so different to the image Bucky had of the Captain. His mussed up hair, the slight stubble on his jaw. His perfect pink mouth.

Steve looks visibly upset. Bucky’s never seen him like this. 

“I’m sorry,” Steve steps even closer to him, taking Bucky’s hand in his own two. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, Buck, honestly - it’s been…” he shakes his head. “Can we sit?”

Bucky nods numbly. He’s pretty sure he’s in shock. Steve closes the front door and leads him to the couch, where he sits with one leg tucked under another, facing Bucky. 

“I’m really sorry. If you never want to see me again-”

“No.” Bucky’s answer is almost automatic.  _ That _ he’s sure of, somehow. His hand is in Steve’s, and he doesn’t want to pull it away. He just wants to know. 

“I’m not...mad at you.” Bucky says. Part of him thinks maybe he should be. Steve lied to him - or expertly avoided revealing the truth. He hid part of his identity. “Oh my God,” Bucky says as a thought suddenly occurs to him, covering his mouth with his free hand. “I’m dating Captain America.”

Steve smiles, but it’s a little sad. “See, that’s just it.” he shakes his head. “When I came out of the ice, I was... alone. Everyone I knew was dead.”

Bucky nods. He hadn’t even thought of that. He wants to let Steve speak, so he doesn’t interrupt. 

“People around me...they were in awe. They saw Captain America, living and walking among them, like…” Steve shrugs. He looks down at Bucky’s hand in his, gives it a small squeeze. “You saw me for  _ me _ . You talked to me ‘cause I was just a guy at the bar. You liked me because… God knows why.”

Bucky turns to look at him. The smile on Steve’s face kills him a little - he looks...surprised, kind of. Like he’s not sure why Bucky would choose to talk to him, would want to be with him. The way he’s looking at Bucky, full of wonder, makes him fall for Steve even more. 

Then another thought occurs to him. 

“Oh my God. Captain America is  _ gay _ .”

That makes Steve burst out laughing. “Wow. Is it just me or are you being a little slow today?”

Bucky shoots him a playful glare and swats at his arm. “Watch it.”

“I’m sorry,” Steve scoots closer to him. “For what it’s worth, I think I’m actually bisexual. You’re the first person I’ve ever said that to.”

“Wow.” 

“Buck, it’s been-” Steve sighs. “It’s been so wonderful spending time with you. I never thought-” he pauses, shaking his head. “I just like the fact that I could be myself with you, and forget about everything else for a while. You kind of helped me...find my place in this world again.”

The words break something in him. “ _ Steve, _ ” Bucky puts a hand on the man’s face, stroking his cheek with his thumb. “I can’t even imagine…”

Steve leans into his touch. “Yeah.”

They lapse into silence. Bucky’s mind is racing with questions, but he’s looking at Steve, the Steve he’s come to know -  _ his _ Steve - and he really wants to kiss him. He leans in and closes the gap between them, pressing his lips softly against Steve’s. Steve holds him and kisses him like he’s drowning and Bucky’s his lifeline. In some ways, it’s not far from the truth. 

They break apart and their eyes meet again. Bucky can’t tear his gaze from Steve’s face. Steve puts his hand on Bucky’s neck, dragging his fingers through the short hair at the back of his head, nails scratching against his scalp. He’s so gentle - it makes Bucky melt. 

“What are you thinking?” he asks.

Bucky shakes his head, biting back his smile.

Steve grins in response. “Come on, what is it? Tell me.”

“It’s embarrassing,” Bucky mumbles. He scoots even closer to Steve and tucks his head between Steve’s chin and shoulder. “I want to see the shield.”

Steve laughs, his whole body shaking with laughter, and barely registering the punch Bucky lands to his arm. “Come on,” he says, getting to his feet and grabbing a hold of Bucky’s hand, pulling him up. “Let’s go back to my place, yeah?”

  
  


~~

  
  


Bucky swears under his breath when the elevator doors open directly onto Steve’s floor. 

It’s impressive, Steve will admit. Extravagantly luxurious. For the longest time he struggled to feel comfortable there. It was too big a space for one person. Still is.

“Oh, wow,” Bucky breathes out, looking out the huge floor-to-ceiling windows at the amazing views of the city stretching ahead of them. “I imagined you must have an impressive place, but fuck me.”

Steve comes up behind him, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s middle and pressing his nose against the back of his neck. “Gladly.” 

Bucky chuckles, resting his hands on Steve’s. “The city has changed a lot. For you, I mean.”

“Yeah. Took some getting used to. Some things have stayed the same.”

Bucky gasps. “The diner you took me to for our date. That old woman - Mary?”

“She was my friend. We played together while our moms worked, for most of 1926.”

“God, Steve.” Bucky turns around in his arms to face him. His hands come up to rest on Steve’s shoulders. “I don’t know what to say. I’m sorry you had to go through that on your own.”

Steve shrugs. “It wasn’t all bad. I met people, made friends along the way. I’m still catching up though. I have lists.”

He shows Bucky one of them. Bucky then decides they should order Thai food and watch Star Wars, and gets very bossy about the order of which they should watch the films. 

“There’s six?!”

“And a seventh coming out soon.” Bucky says, scrolling through the digital movie library on Steve’s TV. 

Steve sighs. “I shouldn’t have put that on the list.” he mumbles, making Bucky laugh. 

They abandon the movie soon after they’re done eating. Steve says he doesn’t care about Thai food. Bucky insists the food wasn’t great, but he blames it on the poor quality of the takeout place they’d randomly chosen and tells him he’ll take Steve to a better Thai restaurant in Brooklyn. 

Steve settles on the couch, leaning back on the armrest, and invites Bucky to cuddle up next to him - who happily obliges. Unsurprisingly, he has a lot of questions. Steve tells him about the ridiculous set up SHIELD had created to ‘ease him into the 21st century’, the physical and mental health examinations he’d gone through, the briefings and training and becoming a SHIELD agent and leading missions again. He’d settled in at little place in Washington DC, but moved into Stark Tower recently - after Tony had finished rebuilding and redecorating, giving them all their individual penthouse apartments. It was nice, being closer to his teammates. 

He tells Bucky about Sam, and Natasha, and Tony and Banner and Barton and Thor. Bucky tells him he’d been reading up about them that morning, and how he’d eventually come to find out about Steve’s true identity. 

“Steve,” Bucky sits up unexpectedly, looking at Steve with eyes grown wide in concern. “My job. The job I was offered, that I couldn’t tell you about. Oh my God. Steve, I’ve been asked to be the PR manager for the Avengers.”

Steve frowns. “What do we need a PR manager for?”

“Oh, honey,” Bucky laughs softly, placing an arm on Steve’s shoulder. “Every celebrity needs one, and you lot more than most.”

“We’re not celebrities.”

“You’re in the public eye,” Bucky lies back down, settling with his head on Steve’s shoulder. “The whole world is watching you. One mistake and the Avengers could be over, and your career with it.”

Steve rolls his eyes. “I wouldn’t call it a career.”

“Call it whatever you want, baby.”

Steve thinks about it for a while, chewing on his lower lip. “So, I guess, you’ll be managing our public image,” he says, almost to himself.

“That’s the idea.”

“And you don’t think being romantically involved with one of the people whose public image you’re managing will be a problem?”

Bucky is silent for a long moment. “Shit.”

“Yeah.”

“I think we might need to talk to Pepper Potts.”

“I think you might be right.”

Bucky groans, hiding his face against Steve’s chest, who laughs. “Don’t worry, Pepper is nice.”

“She’s the nicest,” Bucky says, voice muffled. “But she might change her mind about letting me do the job. Conflict of interest.”

Steve swallows hard. “If you want to stop-”

“No,” Bucky swats at his arm. “Don’t say that.” He lifts his head and looks right into Steve’s eyes. “I’m not choosing between a job and you. I want to be with you. We’ve established that. If I get fired, so be it.”

The words make Steve’s heart do backflips in his chest. “You barely know me. We might not work out, and break up in a few weeks’ time.”

“So be it,” Bucky shrugs. “At least I’ll have died happy knowing I’ve fucked Captain America senseless. Hey, am I the first man you’ve been with?”

Steve bites his bottom lip. “No.”

“Sorry,” Bucky flushes, embarrassed. “I know...things were different back then. God, I wouldn’t have  _ survived _ . What was it like?”

“Difficult.” Steve says. “Scary. I wasn’t - it was hard to believe you weren’t doing a bad thing when the whole world told you differently.”

Bucky reaches out to touch his cheek but doesn’t interrupt him. Steve keeps his gaze to the ceiling as he travels back in time with his mind. “I had a friend - Arnie - he didn’t hide it from anyone. His family never loved him any less. They took me in, too, after my mom died. But I wasn’t so brave. Even after becoming Cap, I didn’t tell anyone. I couldn’t.”

“Did Arnie know?”

Steve feels his cheeks heat up. “Yeah.”

“Were you…?” Bucky doesn’t finish his question, and Steve doesn’t answer. He shrugs, but it’s enough of an answer for him.

“Stevie,” Bucky cups Steve’s cheek with his hand and gently moves his head so Steve has to look at him. “It’s okay, you know? It’s still really difficult for a lot of people. You’re not under any obligation to tell anyone. Not now, not ever.” Bucky leans in and kisses him. “Your secret is safe with me.”

Warmth floods in his chest, and Steve holds him even closer and kisses him again. “Thank you. It’s nice to tell someone about it.”

Bucky hums, dragging his fingers through Steve’s hair, mussing it up even more. “I like your hair like this. Makes you look like a modern man.”

Steve laughs. “Yeah, I’ve been told. Nat calls me a grandpa anyway, ‘cause I like to read the paper.”

“God,” Bucky shakes his head. “The Black freaking Widow, and you call her  _ Nat. _ ”

Steve laughs again. He feels light and free and he wants to continue talking. Bucky listens as Steve tells him about growing up in the 20’s and 30’s with his mother, working long hours to single handedly provide for them. He tells Bucky about his ailments and many illnesses, and how he’s so glad people don’t have to struggle with those things anymore. He talks about the things he misses, and what he loves about the 21st century. 

“Buck?” Steve says a long time later, after they’ve settled into a comfortable silence, each with their own thoughts. 

“Hmm?”

“Please don’t treat me any different now that you know.”

Bucky lifts his head to look at him. “I’ll try not to. I promise. If I do, it won’t be on purpose. Might need a couple days to get used to it.”

“Of course,” Steve says. “I know it’s weird for you regular people to be around us celebrities.”

“You’re a little shit,” Bucky says and kisses him to shut him up.

Bucky falls asleep in his arms some time later. Steve sighs, content, while he runs his fingers through his short, curly hair. He feels at peace, for once. It’s a strange feeling to him these days. 

He’d struggled for a long time, in the beginning, finding himself in this whole new world, on his own. He’d tried to find some old connections; there was only one surviving member of his squad, in a nursing home in Washington DC. Peggy barely remembered him, when he visited. He was happy to see her, listen to her advice. She was the only one who knew the real him, who loved him for who he was before he became Captain America. 

It made him nostalgic. In his heart, he still loved her, and he regretted never getting his chance with her.

His new team disbanded almost immediately after they’d come together, when they’d won the battle, each going their own way. Afterwards, Steve had worked some missions with Natasha, growing closer to her. Barton joined in some of the time. But still he struggled to see the point in going on. He didn’t like working for SHIELD. 

Then, he’d met Sam and taken down HYDRA with his help. He’d moved back to New York, started leading the Avengers, and working out with Nat in their downtime. Things were starting to look up, slowly, one day at a time. He liked his newfound family, each member with their quirks and fucked up pasts, coming together to form Earth’s Mightiest Heroes. 

And then, unexpectedly, he met Bucky. 

Bucky awoke something in him that Steve had thought was long dead; longing for another person. To be wrapped up in them, touch them, know them. He looked at Steve and saw  _ Steve _ \- not the shield, not the uniform, but the person. His teammates did too, now that they got to know him a little better. But Bucky was oblivious. Bucky liked him for him and  _ only  _ him.

Steve hadn’t even realised how much he craved that. 

Part of him struggled with it, hating that he lied to Bucky - he tried not to, instead dodging questions and keeping things vague without raising suspicion. It was frustrating. He wanted to come clean a few times, but part of him feared it would all crumble to dust before even getting a chance to get off the ground. 

Now that Bucky’s asleep in his arms, though, after finding out his true identity - after holding Steve’s shield and remarking that it’s lighter than he imagined? Steve feels better than ever, carefree; the weight having lifted off his shoulders. 

He feels like he can breathe again. Like he can come home.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

Pepper looks from Bucky to Steve, then to Bucky again. The expression on her face is carefully neutral but for the slight crease between her perfectly sculpted brows; considering, calculating. Steve’s never been on the receiving end of one of these looks from Pepper. She’s always been kind to him, flashing him bright smiles. She’s made his move back to New York, and into the Tower, really easy on him: offering him bits of advice here and there, arranging for Happy to be at his beck and call - not that Steve took full advantage of that particular privilege. 

“James,” Pepper finally says. “You didn’t mention this at our Monday meeting.”

“Yes, well,” Bucky shifts in his seat. He looks uncomfortable. “I didn’t know I was dating Captain America at the time.”

Pepper’s eyebrows shoot up. 

“What he means is,” Steve interjects. “I had kept that detail to myself.”

“I didn’t recognise him right away. Took me a couple of weeks, actually.”

Steve snorts in laughter, then tries to cover it up with a cough. Bucky shoots him a look. Pepper’s smile is barely evident on her face - but it’s there. 

“Obviously, this makes things more complicated.” Pepper says finally, swinging in her seat so she’s facing them straight-on now. She drags her fingers through her bangs, sweeping them to the side. She taps her pen on the desk for a few seconds and sighs. “I really don’t want to go through the recruitment process again.”

Bucky lets out a sigh of relief. “I can keep my job?”

Pepper shoots him a sharp look. “For the time being. The twelve-week probationary period is still in effect.”

“Of course.”

“And if your involvement with Captain Rogers affects your job performance in any way, or worse, puts the team’s public image in jeopardy-”

“Absolutely.” Bucky nods. “That’s perfectly fair.”

Steve glances at him. Bucky seems so tense, on high alert, as if the slightest thing might spook him and send him running. Steve reaches over and puts a hand over Bucky’s, softly pulling it away from the armrest he’s gripping with all his strength. Bucky looks at him, relaxing slightly and tries for a smile. Steve smiles back reassuringly.

Pepper’s eyes follow the interaction. “I don’t mean to be harsh,” she says then, regaining both their attentions. “This is just… a sensitive situation, I suppose, and something I personally care about a lot.”

She receives twin nods in response, and it makes her smile and shake her head. “Tessa will be in touch with you to arrange the meetings with the lawyers,” she tells Bucky. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to have a moment alone with Steve.”

“I’m looking forward to it.” Bucky gets to his feet and shakes the hand she offers. He puts a hand on Steve’s shoulder before he leaves the room. 

Steve watches him go, then turns to see Pepper grinning at him. “Wow. I was going to tell you off for choosing to date this particular man out of the millions people in New York, but...you’re obviously really into him.”

Steve scratches the back of his head and lifts his shoulders in response. His cheeks turn pink with embarrassment.

Pepper’s expression turns softer. “Steve, I have to ask. Is this something you’re willing to go public with?”

“Um,” Steve takes a deep breath and lets it out. “I’d...rather not.”

“That’s fair enough. There’s a chance it will get out, anyway. Just keep that in mind.”

He nods. “If it does, we’ll deal with it.” He says this with determination. 

“Of course we will.” She smiles again, and it makes him feel slightly better, but only slightly. 

Steve shifts in his seat. He’s a little too embarrassed to meet her gaze. “The team doesn’t know. I haven’t told anyone.”

Pepper tilts her head to the side, expecting him to elaborate. 

“I don’t think I’m ready to, um…”

“Oh!” Pepper exclaims, eyes growing wide with realisation. “Got it. Don’t worry, I won’t say a word.”

“Not even to Tony.”

“Not a soul. I promise.”

Steve sighs in relief. That’s two people that he’s come out to now. Though he doesn’t want to count telling Bucky - it was kind of obvious based on the fact that, you know, they’d already slept together before Steve told him he’s bi.

“Thank you, Pepper. Really.”

She reaches out to squeeze his hand reassuringly, then quickly lets go and turns to her computer screen. “Now, scoot. I have a lot of work to do.”

Steve’s on his feet and all but running out the door, giving her a little salute before he leaves.

So far so good.

  
  


~~

  
  


“Hey Steve,” Bucky calls out as he exits the elevator and enters Steve's apartment. 

Steve appears through the hallway, dressed in sweats and a t-shirt, walking barefoot towards Bucky to envelop him in a hug and kiss him in greeting.

“Hey you.”

“Hey.” Bucky settles in his arms. “Capsicle is a terrible password.”

Steve laughs. “It's only for a joke. Tony thinks he's hilarious. I can't even override it.” He glances at the ceiling, despite knowing Jarvis isn’t physically there, but it’s become habit now. “Hey Jarvis, can we change the security password for my floor?”

_ “I'm afraid you do not have the authority to request a change for that function, Captain Rogers.” _ The disembodied voice with the British accent responds.

“That's okay. Can you inform Mr. Stark that he's an ass?”

_ “Will do, sir.” _

Steve shrugs, turning his gaze at Bucky again. “Jarvis actually runs facial recognition when you're in the elevator. I asked Tony to program you in.”

“Huh. He didn't question it?”

“I told him we're friends. He still thinks you're a PA or an intern of some sort, by the way. I didn't correct him.”

“That'll be a fun surprise for him then.” Bucky lets himself plop down on Steve's plush sofa. “So, we're friends, huh?”

Steve turns a rather spectacular shade of red. He stares at Bucky with wide eyes, seemingly speechless. Bucky holds out a hand, wordlessly inviting Steve to join him on the sofa.

“I wouldn’t normally want to be with someone who wants to hide our relationship.” Bucky lets out a soft breath. He looks down at their linked hands and intertwines their fingers. “But I get it. It’s okay.”

“I don’t want to hide,” Steve mumbles. “That never felt right to me...but it’s kind of sudden. I wasn’t even thinking about it before I met you.”

“About coming out?”

“Yeah,” Steve looks at him. “It didn’t seem relevant, with everything else going on.”

Bucky nods. “Makes sense.”

“You’re really okay with it?”

“Yeah, I am. Take your time, okay?” Bucky leans over to press a soft kiss to Steve’s mouth. “What have you been up to today?”

“Reading. Sam got me  _ A Brief History of Humankind _ . I like it. How was the meeting with the lawyers?”

“It went well. They’re gonna draw up contracts for me to sign before I can get to work. Then it’s more meetings with lawyers to figure out all the legalities. With SHIELD gone, the team is left ‘unsupervised’ and apparently that’s ‘unsavory’ to certain people.”

Bucky notices the crease between Steve’s eyebrows, obviously concerned about what he’s just heard, so he leans over and kisses him, sweet and slow. 

“What do you wanna do now?” he murmurs. 

Steve grins and surges in for another kiss, all but tackling Bucky onto the couch and climbing over him, making him laugh. 

“Wow. Captain America is a fucking horndog.”

“Shut up and take your clothes off.”

  
  


~~

  
  


“Boy, do I have the girl for you!”

Steve straightens up, happy to see Natasha dressed in her yoga pants and with her hair in a neat ponytail, ready to kick his ass. 

“You don’t know when to quit, do you?”

“Not when it comes to getting you laid.”

Steve laughs. “You’re truly a great friend, Nat. But I’ve kind of met someone.”

Natasha looks almost scandalized; like she’s personally insulted that Steve has just taken away her favourite pastime. She crosses her arms across her chest and narrows her eyes at him. “Is that so?”

Steve shrugs, smiling. 

“And would you be so kind as to disclose their name?”

Steve doesn’t miss the use of gender-neutral pronoun, and wonders if it was purposeful. If anyone on the team would have figured it out, it’d be her. He decides against answering her question, either way. 

“Why, so you can run a background check?”

Natasha rolls her eyes. “Obviously.”

“Thank you, but that’s not necessary. I’m just old-fashioned like that,” he says, voice dripping with sarcasm. 

Natasha huffs. She starts up the treadmill and begins jogging to warm up. “So you’re not going to share any details whatsoever?”

“Nope.” Steve grins at her. “I like to keep my private life private, especially from nosy people like yourself and the rest of the squad, thank you very much.”

She snorts in laughter but drops the subject, obviously sensing that it’d be unwise to press too much. At the end of their workout session, though, she pauses with the exit door half-opened and turns to face Steve. 

“We just want to look out for you, you know?”

Steve smiles. “I know.” 

“It’s only right to be extra careful with our senior citizens,” she teases with a smirk. 

Steve shakes his head as he walks up to her and wraps an arm around her shoulders, squeezing her towards him into a half-hug. “I’m grateful.” He says, ignoring her latter remark entirely. “But if I find any surveillance equipment in my apartment, I’m kicking you out of the team.”

“Yeesh, I wouldn’t go  _ that _ far.”

“You better not. I’m your Captain, remember? I have complete authority over who remains and who leaves the Avengers.”

“Alright, alright,” Natasha concedes, theatrically putting her hands up in defeat. “Have fun dating your crazy stalker, Cap’n.”

Steve laughs and turns right, heading for the showers. Nat is all sharp wit and sarcastic remarks, but she’d also said,  _ ‘I’m glad you’ve met someone’  _ and  _ ‘If they hurt you they won’t live to tell the tale.’ _ Just in her own way. And Steve is truly grateful for finding a friend in her - perhaps when he needed it the most.

The crazy stalker in question is waiting for him at his apartment, when Steve finally heads up there. He smiles when he sees Bucky lounging on his couch, wearing one of his t-shirts, browsing on his laptop. He looks completely at ease, like in his own home. 

Bucky slowly turns his head towards Steve and tilts it up slightly, raising a hand to Steve’s neck when Steve bends over to kiss him in greeting. 

“Have a good workout?”

“Yeah. Nat asked about you.”

Bucky’s eyes widen slightly. “What?”

“No, I mean, I told her I was seeing someone.” Steve drops his gym bag on the floor and goes to grab a glass of water. “She wanted to know who this mystery person is.”

“You didn’t tell her, right?”

“Nah. I’ll let her stew for a while. She hates not knowing things.”

Bucky shakes his head, turning his attention back to the computer screen. “You’re a little shit.”

Steve grins. “Let me have my fun.”

“Do whatever you want, pal. I just wouldn’t piss off Black Widow if I were you.”

“Please,” Steve waves a dismissive hand. “Nat’s a softie. Are you working on anything important?” he asks, approaching Bucky.

“Yes, and no. Why?”

Steve grabs the laptop and sets it on the table, then lies down on top of Bucky, sliding his arms under his shoulders and nudging his nose against Bucky’s. “Hi.”

“Hi yourself.” Bucky smiles and closes the gap between them. “You know you’re way too heavy to be using me like a mattress.”

In response, Steve wiggles his body around, making Bucky groan and try to push him off. Bucky’s not a weak man by any means, but his efforts are futile when Steve’s using his entire enhanced strength to keep himself pinned on top of Bucky. 

“Get off, you ass.”

“Make me.”

Bucky raises an eyebrow. “Really, babe?”

That’s how they end up making out on the couch, wrapped up in each other, getting more than a little turned on - but that was Bucky’s intention all along. It makes him a little giddy when he thinks of Steve with all his superhuman strength, turning into putty in his hands. And Bucky’s not above taking advantage of that, if it means winning silly little squabbles between them.

_ “Captain Rogers, it appears that-”  _ the AI’s voice breaks the silence. 

Bucky startles a little, still not used to it, but Steve only breaks away for long enough to shout out, “Not now, Jarvis,” not allowing the AI to finish delivering the news.

_ “Very well, sir. Should I inform Mr. Wilson that you are otherwise occupied?” _

Steve’s head pops up, eyes growing wide. “Shit. Sam.” He scrambles to get up and straighten up a little. His hair is a dead giveaway that he’d been getting down and dirty. Bucky chuckles at the sight and gets to his feet, reaching up to smooth it out.

“Relax,” he tells Steve, pressing a kiss to his nose. “Jarvis, you can let the guest up.”

Steve’s still a little caught off guard. “Thanks, Jarvis.” He mumbles, definitely feeling a little bad for interrupting him. 

_ “You’re most welcome, Captain.”  _ Somehow Jarvis sounds a tad sarcastic. 

Bucky snickers. Steve swats at his arm.

“Come on, sit down.” Bucky pulls up the throws and re-arranges the pillows so they’re a little neater - and not on the floor - and plops down, pulling Steve with him. “Look, we’re watching TV.”

Steve’s a little more at ease by the time Sam appears through the doors of the elevator and saunters in like it’s his own damn house. “Hey yo,” he greets Steve, then notices Bucky next to him and narrows his eyes slightly. “Who’s this guy?” 

“Hey, I’m Bucky.” 

“Sam Wilson.” Sam shakes the hand he’s offered. He’s a little reserved, Steve notices, even when he says, “Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise.” Bucky beams. “I’m a big fan.”

Sam’s face lights up as he grins big and bright. “Always a pleasure meeting a fan,” he says, then turns to Steve. “I like this guy. Where’d you find him?”

Steve smiles, head tilted sideways as he fiddles with his earlobe. “The bar you dragged me away from, for the mission at Strucker’s base.”

Sam’s eyebrows shoot up as he catches on. Steve had already guessed Sam might have a suspicion. The innocent gosh-darn-this-modern-world-sure-is-confusing act doesn’t work on him, for one, and really, he’d found Steve at a  _ queer bar.  _ It’s kind of obvious, even if Sam had kindly not mentioned it to him, or anyone else. He’s a man of honour, after all.

“Huh,” Sam says. 

“We’re kind of a thing.” Steve elaborates. 

Bucky’s head snaps to him, eyes wide. Clearly, he wasn’t expecting it. Steve feels a little bad for springing it on him, but he holds out his hand and Bucky takes it, settling next to him on the couch. 

Steve picks up the remote and presses play. “We were watching  _ Dead Poets Society _ . You’re welcome to join us.”

Sam grimaces. “I didn’t sign up for third-wheeling,” he complains but still flops down on the armchair, swinging his legs over one armrest and leaning against the other.

Bucky is staring at him, so Steve turns and meets his eye and smiles at him. Whatever it is Bucky sees in his expression, he must like it, because his frown is replaced by a smile that matched Steve’s. 

“You sure?” Bucky asks in a whisper.

“Yeah. Sam's a good guy.” Steve then turns and addresses the man in question, speaking louder. “Hey, Sam? I'm bisexual.”

“And I'm a Sagittarius. Now zip it, I actually like this film.”

Steve turns to Bucky, lifting his eyebrows to say, “See?” and Bucky grins, his eyes glinting with amusement. 

“Steve is making me watch boring old movies, because I made him watch  _ Up _ and he cried.” Bucky says to Sam.

“Boring? Boy, you better not make me change my mind about you.”

Steve snorts. “For the record, I didn't cry.”

“Yeah, you're right.” Bucky pauses for effect. “I think weeping is the right word.”

“Fuck you,” Steve bites out, but instead he pulls Bucky closer to him and puts his arm behind the man, resting it on the back of the sofa. He doesn't want to full on  _ cuddle _ , not with Sam present, but it's enough that he can reach out and drag his fingers through the soft curls of Bucky’s hair.

“Language, Cap.” Sam says in response, eyes glued to the TV screen. 

Steve rolls his eyes. “How long is  _ that _ gonna go on?”

“Wait, am I missing something?”

Steve groans, while Sam snickers. “He told off Stark for swearing in the coms during a mission.”

Bucky laughs softly. “Not your best idea, huh, babe?”

Steve groans again, feigning annoyance, while he feels his entire face heating up, flushing pink. It's not so much because he's being teased - it's the pet name that so casually slips through Bucky's lips. 

“It was impulsive, give me a break.”

“What we're gonna give you is a swear jar.”

“That's a great idea, Sam.” Bucky agrees, and in response, Sam clicks his fingers and points at him. 

“Both of you can fuck off.”

Bucky and Sam simultaneously say, “Swear jar.” Steve regrets introducing them to each other.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! looking forward to ur thoughts on this chapter :D


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

Tony Stark appears to not be in favour of having a PR manager. 

“If you haven’t noticed, the public loves me.”

Pepper gives him a look. “As I was saying, James is here to help The Avengers maintain a positive image in the media, manage any and all relations with other government agencies, and pretty much make sure you all keep your jobs.”

Bucky shifts on his feet. He’s nervous as hell. 

Tony gives him a once-over. “Aren't you Rogers' new BFF?”

“Um, yes.” says Bucky - because what else is he supposed to say?

“Huh,” Tony turns to Steve then. “Didn't think you'd be one for nepotism, Cap.”

Steve rolls his eyes, but Pepper interjects before the conversation is further derailed. “There is no nepotism here, for the love of God, Tony. For the record, Steve was not involved in the recruitment process whatsoever-”

“Hey, I didn’t even know there was a recruitment in the first place.” Steve helpfully adds, putting on his best innocent smile. 

“Yes, thank you.” Pepper gestures towards him. “In any case, I personally hired James  _ prior _ to knowing of his connection to Steve. Is that clear?” She says, giving Tony a pointed look.

Tony cowers in his seat somewhat theatrically. “Love you,” he mumbles. 

Sam Wilson raises his hand then like they’re in class. “Do I need to be here since I’m not technically part of this boyband?”

“You work with the Avengers, so I think it’d be best if you work with James as well. Is that a problem?”

“Not at all, ma’am,” Sam gives her a charming grin. “We met yesterday. He’s cool.”

“Thanks.” Bucky mumbles.

He doesn’t miss the way the Widow glances between Sam, Steve, and then himself, then settles back in her seat, considering - no doubt forming her initial opinion of him. Bucky is more than a little intimidated. It’s gotta be hard enough being the only woman in the team and being surrounded by a bunch of men all the time; and then have another man come along and tell her where to go and what to say? Bucky watched the video of her little stunt at Capitol Hill; he’s pretty sure Natasha Romanoff is going to hate him. 

“I have another question,” Tony leans forward. “What is Agent Hill’s role here since SHIELD has gone kaboom and all?”

“I work for you.” says Maria. “You hired me last year.” 

Tony is silent for a moment. “You may carry on.”

Pepper rolls her eyes, then turns to Bucky. “I’ll let you get acquainted. If you need anything, feel free to drop by my office, or you can ask Jarvis to give me a shout.”

“Will do. Thank you.”

Pepper wishes him luck and leaves, and Bucky turns to face five pairs of eyes looking at him curiously. He hopes he’s not flushing too hard. All the attention he’s getting at the moment is making him a little embarrassed. He’s never really been one for the spotlight - works better behind the scenes. 

Then he looks at Steve, who’s smiling, the corners of his mouth turned up ever so slightly, and Bucky relaxes a little. It works out for the better, being already acquainted with one of the team members. At least one person will be rooting for him to succeed. 

“Okay, so,” Bucky pulls a chair and sits down at the head of the conference table. “My name is James Barnes, but my friends call me Bucky. You can address me however you want.”

“Mr. Barnes,” Tony raises his hand. “Can we have class outside?”

Bucky blinks, caught off guard. “No.”

“Are you gonna make us go on TV?” asks Hawkeye, seeming entirely against the idea. 

“Possibly, but we’ll-”

“Follow up question, can I hire someone to go on TV and pretend to be me?”

Bucky is nearly speechless. He looks to Steve for guidance, but the man just smiles and shrugs. Very unhelpful.

“No, you can’t do that.” Bucky says eventually. “Any more questions?”

Steve raises his hand and repeats Tony’s earlier question. “Can we have class outside?” 

The little shit. Bucky glares at him. “No. Now if you don’t mind, I’d like to start with the presentation I have prepared.”

“We do not mind at all,” says Thor. “Please, begin.”

“Thanks,” Bucky says sarcastically. If anyone were to tell him a month ago he’d be sassing the God of Thunder like it’s no big deal, Bucky would have called them delusional. Yet here he is.

Bucky goes over some polls and numbers and summaries he’s put together of recent publishings regarding the team, just so they’re all aware where they stand in regards to the public’s opinion of the Avengers. Afterward, he lists some of the most common criticisms the group’s received. It’s mainly from the military, the CIA, the FBI, and other government officials who are starting to believe the Avengers aren’t being responsible, and shouldn’t be left to their own devices. They talk about how the team only appears when there’s a threat present, causes a mess, and disappears. It’s not exactly false - most of the team isn’t known outside their work, and the aftermath of the battles they fight isn’t a pretty sight. While the public is grateful that their heroes have saved the day, those who have to clean up after the mess aren’t so enthusiastic about it. 

“It’s all kind of bullshit. As long as you don’t personally create a superbot that wreaks havoc in New York, you’ll be fine,” Bucky tells them. “This is really just because the Big Boys in government are uncomfortable with the fact that they can’t control you. But I’m given to understand you have some experience in telling them where they can stick it.”

“They learned from the best,” Tony winks at him. 

Bucky shakes his head, trying and failing to not show his amusement. “So that about sums it up. We’re gonna start working on your public image. Interviews, press conferences, maybe a photoshoot. We want the public to get to know you.”

“No, thank you.” says Natasha, speaking up for the first time. Clint nods, agreeing.

“Yeah, I’ll pass too,”

Thor appears thoughtful. “Is this mandatory?”

“Afraid so.” Bucky says. “This is for your benefit. It’s to humanise you. Right now, you’re all these incredibly powered people who swoop in and save the day, but you’re kind of...abstract. Which can be intimidating. People aren’t afraid of you, but they don’t really know you. If the government one day decides to call you vigilantes and outlaws this team, the public could be very easily persuaded to side with them. If they get to know you as the individuals that you are, they’ll sympathise with you - they’ll support you.”

Silence follows his words, stretching on for a long moment and becoming heavier by the second. Bucky looks around the room, at each of them, then shifts his gaze to Steve, who’s looking thoughtful, his right arm propped on the table and head resting against his knuckles.

“He’s right.” 

Bucky breathes a sigh of relief. The tension in the room eases a little as the rest of the team considers the words of their leader. They all respect Steve so much - it’s kind of amazing. Bucky can’t help but feel a little proud of him. 

After another moment of silence, Tony speaks up again. “I call dibs on Ellen.”

  
  


~~

  
  


Natasha pays him a visit on his second day of his job as the official PR manager of the Avengers. She slithers in his office while Bucky's reading the latest article about the team, completely absorbed in it. She flops down on the chair across from him and pops her gum, snapping him out of his focus with a startle and a slight jump.

Natasha smirks. “You know, if you're going to be working with us, you might need to get used to things suddenly going  _ pop _ !”

Bucky keeps his expression neutral. “I'm sure I'll be far from the action most of the time.”

She pops her gum again. Her eyes are trained on him, studying him, arms crossed across her chest. Even dressed in yoga pants and what looks suspiciously like one of Steve's hoodies, she is still slightly terrifying. Bucky finds it unnerving, the way she's scrutinizing him with her gaze. 

“I looked up the band that you managed in LA,” she says finally. 

Okay, so she's here to question his capabilities. Bucky's perfectly fine with that. He finally looks away from his laptop and meets her in the eye. “Are you checking my credentials?”

“Not at all. I didn't realise you were also sleeping with the frontman.”

Bucky's stomach drops. “I wasn't sleeping - he was my boyfriend in high school-” he starts to say, trying to explain. 

“Didn't that make the job harder?”

“No. If anything, the job made the relationship harder, but that's only ‘cause Jonah was a dick.”

Natasha is still staring at him, unphased. “Steve isn't a dick.” 

Bucky is rendered momentarily speechless. She  _ knows _ , and what’s worse, she wants Bucky to know she knows, without stating it explicitly. Fuck, but she's good. 

He takes a breath and decides to play along. “Eh, sometimes he can be a bit of a dick.”

Unexpectedly, she smiles. It's a small but genuine smile. She shrugs. “We love him anyway.”

Bucky bites his lip. He's not saying it to her before he's said it to Steve,  _ no way _ . Instead, he says, “He's lucky he's cute,” and Natasha’s smile grows wider, so Bucky counts it as a win.

Steve walks in the room then, a cup of coffee in one hand and herbal tea in the other. He stops dead in his tracks when he sees his coworker in Bucky's office. 

“Hey,” Bucky smiles at him, walking around his desk to grab the to-go cup. “Thanks for this.”

“Hi Steve,” Natasha turns around and grins at him. “Where's  _ my _ coffee?”

“I didn't expect you to be here.” Steve answers, and quickly changes the subject. “Is that my hoodie?”

“I came to wish James good luck on his first day.” She dodges the question altogether, even as she gets to her feet and tucks her hands in the front pocket of said hoodie. “He'll need it, don't you think?”

Steve nods. “Definitely. With some of us more than others. I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm kind of America's sweetheart.”

Natasha snorts a laugh. She picks up the cup from Steve's hands and saunters towards the door. “I'll let you two BFFs catch up.”

“Bye, Nat,”

“More sugar next time, Rogers,” she calls out before she closes the door behind her.

Steve chuckles and turns to Bucky and all but jumps on him in his rush to get his mouth on Bucky's as soon as possible. Bucky laughs, breaking the kiss. 

“I have good news and bad news,” he says, setting down his tea on the desk so he can sling his arms around Steve's neck. 

Steve sighs. “Good news first.”

Bucky looks in his eyes, biting his lip. He leans forward, placing his forehead against Steve's and closes his eyes. “I love you.”

Steve pulls away slightly so he can look at Bucky. His whole face is lit up, his eyes shining with joy and wonder. “Buck,” he says eventually, voice barely above a whisper. “I love you, too.”

They kiss, long and leisurely. It's a little risky, seen as anyone could burst through the door and catch them in the act, but with their arms around each other and their lips interlocked, the pair have all but forgotten where they are, and what's going on in the world out there.

When they break apart, Steve sighs again. “What's the bad news?”

“Oh,” Bucky settles his hands on Steve's chest, fiddling with one of the buttons of his shirt. “I'm pretty sure Natasha knows about us.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's part two wrapped up! not much left now :)
> 
> thank you for your comments they make my entire goddamn week i love my readers <3


	7. Chapter 7

 

Bucky decides to send Steve to Ellen. His suggestion is met with a lot of complaining from Tony, who points out that Ellen sent him a personalised  _ Pop! Vinyl Iron Man  _ for his last birthday. Bucky dismisses Tony’s initial objections and altogether ignores his mutterings. Steve is a little proud of him, in all honesty.

“Mrs. Romanoff,” Bucky smiles at the redhead. “How would you feel about doing a radio interview?”

Natasha looks at him. “What do you have in mind?”

“Trish Talk.”

“I could do that.” says Natasha coolly, though there’s something pleased in her expression - or maybe Bucky’s just imagining it.

“Great!” Bucky slides a folder across the table towards her. “Stark, I have arranged for you to speak to a reporter. He writes for the  _ New York Bulletin _ .”

“Newspaper? What is this, 1965?” Tony looks around the room. “Technology has progressed significantly, right? I didn't just dream that?”

Bucky rolls his eyes, sliding another folder towards him. “The guy's legit. Friend of a friend of a friend. You'll have an honest conversation, and he'll write a good piece about it.”

“Counter proposal-”

“This is non negotiable, Mr. Stark.”

Tony huffs and picks up his folder. Bucky smiles, somewhat triumphant. Then, he turns to Sam. 

“Late night show?”

Sam's face lights up. “Sign me the fuck up.”

“Good,” Bucky grins. “No folder for you yet. I'll speak to Pepper to make some arrangements.”

Thor is doing a magazine interview, complete with a photoshoot. Apparently people like to see him sporting Midgardian fashion. He's happy to cooperate, thankfully. Out of all of them, he's been the least troublemaker. Even Steve's been butting in every now and again with a joke or remark, grinning like the cat who got the cream. Fucker. 

Hawkeye agrees to teach an archery class for a group of at-risk children. Bucky isn't an idiot. He knows the guy's soft spots and his favourite things. It'll make for a great photo op - he just needs to find a good photographer, and figure out where it should be published. 

He arranges a similar thing for Banner, a fun chemistry class with a different group of disadvantaged children. All Bruce asks is that he does it himself - the Hulk is not to be involved in any way. Bucky promises him that much. He'll probably stock up on some beta blockers, just in case. 

Things are going well. He’s got a small team to help him maintain social media accounts, where they’ve started to post tidbits and every day pictures of the Avengers - that wasn’t so well received with the team, but Bucky has the final word in these matters. He tries to keep the pictures rather vague so as not to give away as much of their private lives. 

Unexpectedly, Steve asks him if he can have an Instagram account. Bucky blinks at him, surprised.

“Really?”

“I guess I’d rather post things myself rather than have a bunch of strangers do it for me.”

Bucky puts a hand on his arm, making sure it could be interpreted as platonic - they’re alone in the conference room, both early for the meeting, but anyone could walk in at any time. 

“They’re a good bunch, you know?” Bucky says, trying to be reassuring. “They know what they’re doing.”

Steve shrugs. “I prefer to speak for myself. Besides, I’ve been taking pictures ever since I got my hands on a phone.”

“Okay,” Bucky smiles softly. “We’ll get you set up and verified.”

Bucky asks the rest of the team if they’d like to have personal social media accounts. Tony’s already on Twitter, with millions of followers. Sam has a private Instagram - he asks for another one for the Falcon. Unsurprisingly, Romanoff and Banner decline. Barton doesn’t even have a smartphone. Thor says he doesn’t see the point. 

Captain America’s Instagram hits six million followers within the first 24 hours of being verified. There’s only one picture, one of the first one Steve had taken, of his old neighbourhood in Brooklyn. The likes and comments start pouring in. Steve, overwhelmed, hands his phone to Bucky and asks him to ‘make it stop’. Bucky laughs and turns off the notifications, then puts the phone on silent for good measure.

“Everyone loves you, why are you surprised?”

Steve snorts. Bucky sits down next to him on the sofa, inviting for Steve to rest his head on Bucky’s lap, swinging his legs over the armrest. Bucky pushes his hands through Steve’s hair in a soothing motion. 

“You don’t need me to tell you that Captain America is a hero, right? Which means  _ you’re _ a hero, and that’s the truth.”

“Yeah,” Steve sighs. He looks like he has more to say but can’t find the words; there’s a worried crease between his eyebrows. 

“I get it.” Bucky bends down to press a kiss to his nose. “Come on, let’s get your mind off things, yeah? What do you want -  _ Brooklyn Nine Nine  _ or  _ Parks and Recreation _ ?”

“I don’t mind,” Steve turns to lie on his side, getting more comfortable. He reaches for Bucky’s hand and brings it around, hugging it to his chest. “Just want you.”

  
  


~~

  
  


Steve has watched some of the episodes of The Ellen Degeneres Show. He watches some more after Bucky says he wants Steve to go on the show, and decides to maybe try to change Bucky’s mind. Of course he chooses to do that that during another meeting, in front of all his coworkers, and Bucky flat out refuses. 

He asks again when it’s just the two of them, going up to his floor. “Are you sure about this?”

“Yeah, I am. I want people to see the real you,” Bucky says, not quite looking Steve in the eye.

Warmth floods in his chest, and Steve turns towards him, puts his hands on Bucky’s face and kisses him. 

_ “Captain Rogers,”  _ Jarvis interrupts them.  _ “I would just like to remind you that Mr. Stark has audio-visual surveillance in all public spaces, including the elevators.” _

“Right,” Steve nods, but he’s still not letting go of Bucky. “Thanks, Jarvis.”

Bucky sighs, tucking himself closer to Steve. “Do you care if Tony finds out?”

Steve thinks about it for a moment. “Jarvis, can you send me a copy of this particular recording?”

_ “I am preparing an email as we speak.” _

“Thanks, buddy.”

Bucky frowns. “What are you planning?”

“Don’t know yet,” Steve grins. He wraps his arms around Bucky’s waist and pulls him even closer before he kisses him again, slow and sweet, and doesn’t break away until the elevator doors open to his floor. 

His phone buzzes with the arrival of a new email moments later. Steve watches the clip, saves it to his phone, and puts it aside. He pulls Bucky towards his bedroom, saying they can both use a nap. 

“As if I don’t know sleeping is the last thing on your mind.” Bucky teases him. 

“Shhh.”

Steve pulls out a couple of soft blankets to drape over themselves while they cuddle up to each other, but neither fall asleep, not right away.

“What do you want me to say - when I go on the show?”

“Whatever you want,” Bucky tells him. “Honestly. I just want you to be yourself. Ellen is a good host. She won’t bring up anything that might make you uncomfortable, and the games are always fun. I think it’ll be a big hit.”

Steve pushes his fingers through the curls of Bucky’s hair and drops a kiss to his forehead. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For looking out for me.”

Bucky looks up at him, smiling. “Sap.”

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Truth be told, Steve is enjoying the team’s meetings with Bucky more and more by each passing week. He’s become familiar with all of them at this point, and they all appear to like him, which makes Bucky’s job easier for him. Steve is just happy that his new family gets along with Bucky - even if half of them don’t know he’s Steve’s boyfriend. 

_ Boyfriend _ . Steve can’t get used to it. It makes him smile every time he thinks about it; every time Bucky appears in the room; every time he wakes up with Bucky curled around him. Nat catches him smiling at his phone one day and asks him, “What’re you so happy about?”

Steve gives her a look. “You know what, Romanoff?”

Natasha breaks into a grin. She walks around the armchair where Steve’s slouched and wraps her arms around his neck, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “I’m really happy for you.”

Steve smiles, a little relieved. She’s known for a couple of weeks now but has said nothing, and while Steve had been looking for the right time to bring it up, it just hasn’t happened yet. 

“Thank you.” 

“He knows I’ll publicly execute him if he hurts you, right?”

“Aw, you’re sweet.” Steve grins at her, and she ruffles his hair before walking away. 

He passes the message on to Bucky regardless, who looks at him with comically wide eyes. “Did she actually say that? I mean, I would expect nothing less from her. Oh, God.”

“Buck, relax, she’s kidding.” Steve wraps his arms around the man. “At least I think she is. You never really know with her.”

“Thanks, that makes me feel a lot better.”

“Hey, you’ve got nothing to worry about. Unless you’re planning to dump me soon.”

“ _ Steve! _ ” Bucky pushes at his chest, affronted at the mere idea. 

“You’re not sick of me yet?” Steve jokes.

Bucky glares at him and Steve tries his hardest to hide his smile. “Are you sick of me?”

“No. Not even a little.” he says truthfully, then kisses him. “In any case, we’ll tell her it was a mutual dumping.”

“Please stop picking up slang from Thor.”

Steve laughs and kisses him again, and it’s meant to be a short kiss but Bucky doesn’t seem to want to let go, and moments later they’re stumbling towards Steve’s bedroom, undressing each other hurriedly. 

All his other systems shut down, when he’s with Bucky. The only thing he can focus on is Bucky and Bucky alone, and Steve fucking loves it. He wants nothing more than to feel him, to kiss him and to taste him, all his senses zeroed in on how everything feels. It’s like the world outside stops existing just for a while, and Steve can’t get enough of it. 

Bucky demands his attention; the way he grabs onto Steve, fingers digging into his muscles; the noises he makes, Steve’s name falling from his mouth; the way he wraps around Steve, tries to pull him closer, kiss him again and again and again, never getting enough. Steve gets lost in him; loses all sense of time and space completely - all he thinks and feels is Bucky. And God help him, it’s kind of addictive. 

When they lay together afterwards, trying to catch their breaths, Steve can’t take his eyes off Bucky. It doesn’t escape Bucky’s attention, even if his eyes are closed. 

“What?” he asks, glancing at Steve.

“Nothing.”

“You’re staring. It’s creepy.”

“It’s creepy how much I love you?”

Bucky chews on his bottom lip. He doesn’t respond right away. “You’ve never heard of serial killers who murder the women they’re obsessed with?”

Steve sighs, bringing a hand to drag over his face. “You sure know how to kill the fucking mood.”

“Hey, you were the one being creepy.”

Steve rolls over to cover Bucky’s body with his own, crushing him with his weight, who groans dramatically.

“You can’t just use your superhuman strength to win every argument!”

“Shut up. Say you love me.”

“You want me to shut up or you want me to say things? Can’t be both.”

“ _ Bucky. _ Say it. I wanna hear it.”

“This is  _ bullying _ !” Bucky wails. “ _ Steeeeve! _ ”

Steve lifts his weight off Bucky, instead using his elbows to balance himself on the mattress, and starts pressing feather-light kisses to Bucky’s throat. Bucky sighs, content, dragging his fingers through Steve’s hair as the blonde continues kissing his way down Bucky’s body.

“I love you so much,” Bucky breathes out, voice full of emotion. 

Steve looks up at him, a little caught off guard. He climbs his way back up so he’s face to face with Bucky and slots their lips together in what could easily be the best kiss of his fucking life. He’s breathless when they break apart. 

“I love you, too.” Steve whispers against his mouth, and Bucky nods quickly, acknowledging the words. 

“Fuck--” Bucky bites back the words, but he doesn’t really need to say anything because Steve feels his cock, hard as a rock, against his stomach. 

“I can help with that,” he whispers.

Steve swoops in for another kiss while he sneaks a hand between their bodies to wrap around Bucky’s dick just to give it a quick stroke, just to hear the noise Bucky makes. Then he grabs his own cock, guides it into place and easily slides in again. Bucky swears loudly, caught by surprise. 

“All good?”

Bucky moans. He swings his legs over Steve’s hips and pushes him even deeper inside. “Fuck, stay there, just...stay.”

“Okay.”

Bucky opens his eyes and grabs Steve’s face with both hands and looks at him. “I’m…” he sighs. “This is perfect. You’re perfect.”

Steve presses a soft kiss to his mouth. “Nuh-uh. You are.”

“Shut up.” Bucky smiles. “You can move now.”

“Move? To where?”

“Steve, for the love of - just fuck me.”

Steve doesn’t need to be told twice. There isn’t much space for him to move - not with the way Bucky’s wrapped his legs around him, but he starts thrusting,  _ hard,  _ and if the moans that escape Bucky’s mouth are anything to go by, he’s fucking loving it. Steve’s gonna lose his mind one of these days; it drives him crazy every time he gets to watch Bucky fall apart underneath him, begging for  _ more, more, more _ . He doesn’t last very long, this time around, but he keeps going even after he’s come. 

He moves so he’s kneeling between Bucky’s legs, grabs a hold of his thighs and holds them up and apart and really goes to town on Bucky's ass. Bucky’s getting louder and louder, his moans and whimpers filling the room as he keeps getting closer; Steve’s name falling from his mouth in a broken moan when he comes, head thrown back and eyes squeezed shut. 

It takes them a bit longer to recover this time around. 

“God, I love the way you fuck me,” Bucky says when he’s able to breathe normally again. “Please never stop.”

Steve laughs, face buried in the crook of Bucky’s neck. He kind of feels like he’s floating. “I might need to take a break every now and again. I’m still human, you know.”

Bucky hums, considering this. “What if we give you another dose of the serum and you can just keep going until I can’t take it any more and inevitably die, mid-orgasm?”

Steve laughs even harder now. “Is that really how you wanna go?”

“I’d die happy.”

“How about you don’t die, you stay alive and stay in my life so we can both be happy?”

Bucky sighs. “That’s a little selfish of you, but okay.”

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”

  
  


~~

  
  


Steve is so nervous he can’t sit still. Bucky is actually kind of excited.

“Babe, relax.” Bucky puts his hands on Steve's shoulders to ground him. “You'll be fine.”

“I hate the cameras.”

“Pretend they're not there. Pretend you're just having a chat with a friend. Or probably the biggest LGBT icon of the 21st century, your pick.”

Steve's eyes widen. “You want me to-?”

“No,” Bucky squeezes his shoulders then lets go and cups Steve's cheeks in his hands instead. “Not at all, unless you want to. It might come up, but she won't ask you about your own sexuality. Don't worry about it, okay?”

“Okay,” Steve nods. He breathes in and out, then closes the gap between them, enveloping Bucky in his arms and pressing a soft kiss to his mouth. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Bucky wriggles out of his grasp. “Careful.”

Steve nods again. He thinks he might be able to convince himself that he can pull this off, not make a fool out of himself, and disappoint Bucky. 

It goes better than he expected. 

“Wow, look at that,” Ellen says, pointing up the screen where they’re showing a picture of Steve before the serum. “Are we sure that’s really you?”

“Yep, that’s me,” Steve chuckles. “That was taken at the end of boot camp, right before they gave me the serum.”

“You’re telling me this skinny little guy survived army boot camp?” Ellen looks at the picture. “That worries me, I’ll tell you that. Now, Captain,” she turns to him, all serious. “Where might one get some of that super serum of yours?”

Steve laughs again. “A lot of people keep looking for it.”

“Someone’s gotta have some hidden somewhere, right?”

“Try the black market, I hear they have everything.”

Ellen laughs, the audience along with her. “Captain America, ladies and gentlemen,” she says, looking at the cameras with a grin, though her tone is pure sarcasm, and it makes Steve laugh again. 

He’s genuinely having a good time. He’d never have imagined it.

After the laughter dies down, Ellen asks him more questions. “Now, what can you tell us about life in the modern world? How’s the 21st century treating you?”

“It’s good,” Steve nods. “Things are better now, I think. Technology, medicine. It’s amazing.”

“What about the good ol’ times?” Ellen prods on.

Steve sighs, tilting his head to the side. “I miss some things. Some places, some people, definitely. There was a lot of bad things, too, I don’t know if people realise that. My mom died of TB, now something like that wouldn’t happen.”

“You wouldn’t go back if you could? You’re happy here?”

Steve looks beyond her shoulder, meeting Bucky’s gaze. He smiles. “Yeah, I am.”

“I gotta tell you, I’m really happy you’re here on the show,” Ellen says then, changing the subject. 

“I am too, thanks for having me.”

“I don’t often get guests twice my age, it’s nice for a change.” Ellen grins.

The audience makes a collective,  _ ‘Ooooh’  _ sound, but Steve just starts laughing. “That’s fair.”

“You’re well into your hundreds now, aren’t you?” 

“Technically, I’m 97,” Steve says, grinning. “But biologically I’m about 30, so actually, half your age.”

Ellen nods, impressed, while the audience bursts into laughter. “Hey, respect your elders. Where are your manners, young man.”

Steve shrugs, holding his hands up in defeat. “You don’t mess with Captain America,” he says, pointing a finger at the camera and looking straight into it. 

Ellen tests him on his pop culture knowledge, and Steve does surprisingly well. Then, she plays some of the videos from Captain America’s USO tours and challenges Steve to sing along, but he can barely remember the lyrics. He makes a quip about the ridiculous outfit, and the audience laughs again.

It’s a successful segment, overall. 

When the cameras stop rolling and he steps off the stage, Steve goes straight to Bucky. “Hey,” he says, adding a sense of urgency in his tone. “Can we talk in private?”

Bucky looks at him with wide eyes but nods and guides him back to his dressing room. Once inside and with the door locked, Steve turns and falls into Bucky’s arms, burrowing his face between his shoulder and his neck.

“You okay? That was really good, Stevie. It went well.” Bucky’s rubbing his back soothingly. “You were great.”

“I’m okay, don’t worry,” Steve withdraws a little to face Bucky. “Just wanted to be alone. Thank you.”

Bucky nods. “We can take off right now, if you want.”

“Yeah. Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyone want to see what captain america's official instagram looks like? :D (i already have a thing ready so i'm posting it with the next chapter whether you like it or not!)
> 
> thanks for all the love, guys. ily ♥


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late update - i've been busy with into my new flat (yay) and got caught up with other things! Here's a long chapter to make up for the delay! Lots of stuff happening! Can't wait to hear your thoughts :D

 

Steve takes a picture of his sketchpad, captions it ‘trying to sketch, I’m rusty’ and posts it on his [Instagram](https://steveandbucky.tumblr.com/post/178765893045/fate-will-play-us-out-in-which-a-millennial-bucky), much to the delight of his fans. His third post is a picture of the view of New York City from his apartment in Avengers Tower, with the caption, ‘good morning new york.’ The next day, he posts a picture of Bucky while they’re out having brunch in the city, and writes ‘our PR manager’ underneath.

Bucky isn’t even aware that Steve managed to snap a picture of him until he gets into work the following Monday and sees Tina, the leader of his social media team waiting for him in his office.

She hands him a grande chai latte which Bucky accepts gratefully. “Just what I need. Thanks, Tina. What’s up?”

“You’re famous,” Tina says, the corner of her mouth twitching up into a lopsided grin.

“Er, what?”

She brings up the phone and says, “715,321 likes and 31,204 comments. Instagram loves you.”

Bucky blinks at her. He reaches out and grabs the phone from her hands and sees the picture in question. “Oh, God.”

Tina laughs. “It’s not that bad. I wouldn’t go through the comments if I were you, but it’s safe to say, Captain America’s followers are intrigued. Some of them asked if you’re single.”

Bucky runs a hand over his face. “I had no idea he posted this - or that he even took the picture! The sneaky bastard.”

Tina’s eyes grow slightly wide. “Hey, watch your language. I don’t want you getting fired, then I’ll be stuck working for McSteely again.”

Bucky chews on his bottom lip, considering. “You really think it’s not a big deal?”

“Nah. You’re bound to show up in pap shots sooner or later, if you hang out with Cap.” She gets up and straightens her skirt, then flashes him a smile. “I just wanted to see your reaction - I suspected you wouldn’t have OK’ed it.”

Bucky rolls his eyes. “Get back to work, yeah?”

“See you later, boss.”

Bucky pulls out his phone to text Steve, sending him a screenshot of the post with the caption _, ‘you little shit.’_

He gets a response moments later. _‘my fans love you :)’_

Bucky doesn’t even think twice before he texts back, _‘at least someone does.’_

_‘shut up i love you the most.’_

Bucky smiles at his phone for a good minute, heart doing somersaults in his chest. He puts it on silent and sets it aside, and gets to work, starting with a long list of emails. The one downside of having a second social media team working through the weekend - while Bucky is only on call in case anything urgent comes up - is that he comes back to over fifty unread emails. Wonderful.

He has a quick lunch break at his desk, grabs another cup of tea, and makes his way up to the 41st floor where the team meetings are usually held. Everyone’s already in the conference room when Bucky walks in, and they seem to be engaged in an important discussion.

“Romanoff, would you care to contribute?” asks Tony.

“No. What happens in one’s bedroom concerns none other than oneself.”

Tony blinks at her. “You’ve been hanging out with Thor too much methinks.”

Bucky frowns, curious as to what they’re talking about, and quietly takes his seat at the head of the oval table. He meets Steve’s eye from across the table, and gets a quick shrug and a mischievous little smile.

“I disagree-” Thor starts to protest, but is, of course, interrupted.

“Hawkeye, you’re up. Cast your vote.”

Clint pulls an apologetic face. “Sorry, Cap. It’s kind of like your parents having sex. You want to imagine it never happened.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Steve says, utterly nonchalant. He’s leaning back in his seat, hands resting on his stomach, interlinked.

Banner says he agrees with Tony, although he looks somewhat skeptical.

Sam refuses to take a side, quoting once more that he’s not part of the Avengers. Tony argues that if Sam said that one more time he’d no longer be invited to their missions, to which Sam shrugs and says, “Good luck trying to complete one without me.”

The man has a fair point.

Thor says he agrees with Natasha that it’s really no one’s business, and then goes on to talk about how weird humans are about sex in general, and how different things are in Asgard, that no one cares about others’ gender or sexuality, or sexual habits in general.

“We get it, your brother fucked a horse.” Tony rolls his eyes, eager to get back on track.

Thor guffaws, affronted. “That is a _myth_ \- we don't engage in-”

Bucky clears his throat loudly then, interrupting the discussion. “I’m sorry, what exactly are you guys talking about?”

Steve smiles at him. “The debate is whether Captain America is a virgin or not.”

Bucky actually chokes on nothing at all, which Sam finds very amusing. Steve is barely hiding his shit-eating grin.

“And...how did this...debate arise exactly?”

“Through a team-bonding exercise we carried out last night.” Steve says, gaze locked with Bucky’s.

Bucky raises a questioning eyebrow.

“There was alcohol involved.” Natasha elaborates.

“Okay,” Bucky says, taking a deep breath. “Can we get to work now?”

Tony raises his hand then. “First, can you weigh in?”

“What?”

“Do you think Captain-”

Bucky raises a hand to silence him. It actually works, to his own surprise. “I am not going to comment on the subject, because that would be unprofessional,” he says, then smiles a little. “Although in my line of work, you learn to call it a rumour unless there is photographic evidence of it, so…”

Clint whistles. “Cap, we’ll need to search your phone.”

Steve pulls his phone out of his pocket and slides it across the table towards Bucky. “It’s unlocked. If you find anything, you’re obligated to share it with the rest of the group.”

Steve raises a challenging eyebrow. Bucky looks at him for a long moment. Then, he slides the phone back to Steve.

“Let’s get to work.”

There’s a chorus of protests from around the room - including Sam, the bastard - but Bucky goes on with his agenda, bringing everyone up to speed with what he and his team been working on. An hour later, after many questions and interruptions, Bucky gets to his feet and dismisses everyone. The room clears out, except for Steve, who remains in his seat directly across from Bucky.

“So,” Bucky says, making his way around the table. “What was that all about?”

“What do you mean?” Steve says, smiling at him innocently.

Bucky bites his lip, shaking his head. “You’re an asshole.”

“You started it,” Steve grabs his hand and pulls him onto his lap, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s middle and leaning up to kiss him. Bucky sighs, melting into the kiss, bringing his hands to either side of Steve’s face, cradling it gently.

“I love you, you jerk.”

Steve grins. “Punk.”

Jarvis interrupts them to once again remind them about security surveillance of public space in the tower, and Steve smirks, a mischievous glint in his eye.

“Hey Jarvis, where’s Tony right now?”

“Mr. Stark is in his lab on the 60th floor, in room B.”

“Great. Can you let him know I request his presence at my apartment?” Steve asks the AI, while getting to his feet and grabbing a hold of Bucky’s hand to drag him towards the elevators.

“Will do, Captain Rogers.”

“What are you doing?” Bucky asks, curious.

“We’re gonna go make out in Tony’s lab and scar him for life.”

“Oh God,” Bucky’s face twists into a pained grimace as if he’s been punched. “You’re gonna get me fired one of these days.”

Steve scoffs. “Pepper will think it’s hilarious, I guarantee you.”

Indeed she does, as Steve predicted.

Tony, on the other hand, doesn’t appreciate it so much. He sends the footage of the pair getting intimate in his lab in the Avengers’ group chat with the caption, _‘On my fucking desk, Rogers, you dirty old man!”_

Steve laughs with his head thrown back and his hand over his chest. Bucky shakes his head at how endearingly immature Steve can be sometimes.

“So everyone knows now, I take it.”

“Secret’s out.”

Bucky frowns. “Who’s Secret? I thought your name was Steve?”

Steve looks at him with a deadpan expression for a long moment before he swats at Bucky’s arm without any real force. “You’re not allowed to make any jokes anymore.”

The group responds as one would have predicted. Sam finds it hilarious, Natasha says, ‘Get it girl’ and Clint sends a series of pouting emoji saying ‘I can’t believe my dads are having sex.’

Bucky tries not to laugh and fails, Clint’s comment getting to him. He looks at Steve, the gleeful expression on his face as he types his response to his friends, and falls in love just a little bit more. Bucky scoots closer to him on the sofa, picking up Steve’s arm and placing it around his own shoulders, snuggling up to him.

“Do you feel better now that they all know?”

Steve glances at him, a look of surprise on his face. He thinks about it for a moment. “Yeah, I do,” he says and drops a kiss to Bucky’s forehead. “Thank you.”

Bucky tips his head up and kisses him. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

 

~~

 

“If there’s one thing we can count on, is straight people being fucking clueless.”

Steve is barely listening to what Bucky is saying, his attention shifting to the pictures on his screen, with the headline, _‘Captain America and his new BFF spotted having lunch and shopping in Queens,’_ in bold letters. There’s two pictures, both rather blurry - probably taken from a distance with a simple camera phone; they’re not paparazzi shots.

In one, they’re walking on a busy sidewalk, Steve grinning at Bucky on his left, who’s laughing his heart out. In the second, Bucky’s holding his hand, dragging him towards a comic book shop while Steve looks reluctant, with his head thrown back in exasperation. Bucky was eager to show Steve the comic books that were released after the war, depicting Captain America fighting Hitler and the Red Skull, and Steve was generally petulant about the whole thing.

Whoever took the pictures must have been following them, because the locations where the pictures were taken are too far apart. Steve clenches his jaw.

“No major magazines have picked it up, second-tier tabloids, mostly. At least so far. They’re not quality pictures, I doubt anyone will be particularly interested.” Bucky says, and pauses. “Steve?”

“Yeah,” Steve glances up at him. “I’m listening.”

“Well, the thing is… Twitter has different opinions.”

Steve frowns, waiting for him to elaborate.

Bucky sighs. He pushes the laptop away and sits on the coffee table in front of Steve. “There’s some people talking about how - you know-” he sighs, running a hand through his hair. “I mean, people have picked up on the less-than-platonic nature of our relationship. You don’t often see straight men holding hands with their friends.”

Steve nods but doesn’t say anything in response.

“It’s not negative - I mean, one of the hashtags is _#AmericasSweetheartIsGay_ .” Bucky’s lips curve into a small smile. “Often accompanied by _#SuckItHeteros_.”

That makes Steve laugh. “Really?”

“Yeah, I mean,” Bucky shrugs. “It’s kind of a big deal for queer people, you know? If you came out they’d probably throw a party in your honour and name you a gay icon.”

Steve shakes his head and glances at the floor to hide a smile. He’s pretty sure Bucky is not actually joking about it, but he’s not ready to think about that yet.

“So what does this mean?”

“It’s speculation, for the time being.” Bucky says with a shrug. “We don’t even have to acknowledge it.”

Steve nods again. “What else are they saying?”

Bucky looks at him for a long moment then brings the laptop back and sits next to Steve on the sofa. He opens a new tab and goes on Twitter. “Have a look for yourself.”

Steve grabs the laptop and leans back, then types in ‘Captain America’ in the search box.

 

**_mandy @velvetthunder:_ **

_#captainamerica is gay pass it on_

 

**_serotonin @thisbitchempty:_ **

_just bros being bros ~_

**** **** **_STARS WEEKLY @officialstarsweekly:_ **

_EXCLUSIVE: Captain America and his new BFF spotted having lunch and_ _  
_ _shopping in Queens._

 

**_jayjay @noicetoit:_ **

_@ straight people do u fucking have eyes #captainamericaisgay #suckitheteros_

 

**_D @evildorito:_ **

_so first they violate someones privacy then u straight up out them????_

**_mandy @velvetthunder:_ **

_#captainamerica is gay pass it on_

 

******_steph @thatbitchuhate:_ **

_y’all reaching lmao_

**_mandy @velvetthunder:_ **

_#captainamerica is gay pass it on_

 

**_lu @whosthatgirl:_ **

  _speculate all u want but if it’s true you’re outing someone_ _  
_ _and thats not ok if cap wanted #captainamericaisgay trending_ _  
__he’d come out of his own free will bye_

 

******_s.b.d @snowsgirl:_ **

_yeah it doesnt look exactly platonic but not exactly gay either...im not_ _  
__getting my hopes up...cap will either confirm or deny lets wait and see_

**_STARS WEEKLY @officialstarsweekly:_ **

_EXCLUSIVE: Captain America and his new BFF spotted having lunch and_ _  
_ _shopping in Queens._

 

Steve spends an hour browsing through the tag, reading everyone’s thoughts and opinions. He’s so absorbed in it he doesn’t even realise Bucky’s ordered food, said food has been delivered, and now he’s setting the table for them to have dinner. He puts the laptop aside and gets to his feet, making his way towards his boyfriend, who’s rinsing out the plastic containers in the sink.

“Hey,” he murmurs, slipping his arms around Bucky’s waist and pressing a kiss to his neck.

“Hey yourself. You done googling yourself?”

Steve snorts. “I was reading all the things people are saying on Twitter.”

“And?”

“And I’m exhausted and starving. Thanks for ordering us food.”

Bucky spins in his arms and puts his hands on Steve’s face and kisses him. “Let’s eat before you pass out, then we’ll talk about it some more, yeah?”

They eat until they’re absolutely full and just about ready to slip into a food coma, then lounge on the couch and watch a lightweight comedy film to get their mind off things. They don’t talk about the pictures; neither of them brings up the subject, instead making casual conversation about the movie they’re watching.

It doesn’t hold Steve’s interest much, his mind going back to the tweets he’s read. There’s a lot of contrary opinions - first, people disagree whether Captain America is gay. Steve visited some of the profiles of those who used the _#captainamericaisgay_ hashtag, and noticed the majority of them were young queer people - at least according to their bios, pictures, or the other things they tweeted about. Some of those people though seemed very bothered that Captain America has possibly been outed against his will. Steve found it kind of touching, actually, how much people seemed to care about it. Others seem to think Steve’s new BFF, as the magazine stated, was indeed nothing more than a friend. The pictures weren’t damning, per se. They were enough to stir chatter, cause speculation.

“Hey,” Steve speaks up after the movie is over and the credits are rolling on the screen. He tilts his head to check whether Bucky has fallen asleep on his chest.

Bucky blinks up at him. “Hey.”

“How long would it take to get me on Twitter?”

Bucky looks at him, face blank. “Why.”

“Hypothetically speaking, if I wanted to be on Twitter.”

“Do you want to be on Twitter?”

Steve shrugs, biting down on a grin. “Might be fun.”

“I’ll set it up tomorrow. ”

“Thanks,” Steve leans down to press a kiss to Bucky’s cheek. “Wanna head to bed?”

Bucky hums, checking the time on his phone. It’s barely past ten o’clock. “I’m not that tired. Do you wanna go out?”

“Sure. Where?”

“Tucker’s? I can call my friend Trish, see if she wants to meet up. You up for it?”

“You mean Trish Walker?”

“Yeah,” Bucky gets to his feet, and turns to look at Steve, cringing slightly. “I told her I was dating a coworker, and then let it slip that he’s called Steve...she kinda figured it out.”

Steve fixes him with a look. “Now she wants me on her show.”

“She wanted you on her show since you got defrosted. Now, she’s under the impression I’m going to persuade you to do it.”

Steve sighs, long-suffering. He gets to his feet and pulls Bucky into an embrace. “You just keep getting yourself into sticky situations, don’t you?”

“Yeah,” Bucky giggles. “Especially when you’re around.”

Steve frowns, confused as to why Bucky is laughing, until he gets the innuendo. He rolls his eyes and pulls away. “I’m going to take a shower.”

“Am I invited?”

“Nope.”

 

~~

 

Steve Rogers and Trish Walker talk about super-powered people, and their place in the modern world, their moral responsibility, what it means to operate unsupervised and what made a superhero differ from a vigilante.

It’s a good segment.  

Bucky listens to it while he’s going through a hoard of emails at work, dealing with the newest pap shots of Captain America that [ _Scoop_ ](https://steveandbucky.tumblr.com/post/178765965670/fate-will-play-us-out-in-which-a-millennial-bucky) [ magazine](https://steveandbucky.tumblr.com/post/178765965670/fate-will-play-us-out-in-which-a-millennial-bucky) had so kindly published. Steve’s getting recognised more often nowadays, because of his appearance on Ellen and the pictures of himself and Steve that made their way ‘round the internet a week ago. Now, the paparazzi are more aware of Steve’s presence in New York City.

There was one of Steve with Natasha, on their way to a dinner party. Another of him and Sam on one of their morning runs. A few other candids of Steve out on the town by himself...and one of Bucky. _On his own_. It was fucking infuriating that Bucky is now not only recognisable, but apparently also a person of interest because he’d been identified as the Avengers’ PR manager and Captain America’s BFF. Bucky hadn’t even noticed he was being photographed, for fuck’s sake.

Twitter had found the pap shots and is having a field day with them, his picture, alongside with one of Steve’s, posted side by side, circulating the website. The fact that Bucky was wearing a jacket Steve was previously seen in is just so fucking fascinating.

Jason pings him an email, saying that Captain America’s Twitter account is all set and verified, along with the login details. Bucky forwards the email to Steve, only adding, ‘Please don’t cause a national scandal’ at the top.

Later, Tina pops into his office to tell him about a journalist who’s been very persistent in getting an interview with any one of the Avengers. Bucky says he’ll deal with the man himself. Then, he notices she’s lingering at his door, unsure.

“What’s up?” he asks, looking up from his computer screen.

Tina sighs. “It’s about the rumours. They’re talking about it constantly.”

“Who is?”

“Your employees.” Tina says with a pained expression. “Are they true?”

Bucky says nothing. He really doesn’t want to lie, but what choice does he have? He leans back in his seat, folding his arms across his chest. “What are they saying, exactly?”

“Just speculating. Wondering if they’re true. It’s getting kind of annoying.”

Bucky nods, solemn. He could perhaps get away with not answering at all. Dodging the question altogether. He pauses for a moment then returns back to his computer. “You can tell them anyone caught gossiping about their boss is getting fired.”

Tina grins. “Will do, boss.” she gives him a salute and leaves the room.

Bucky drops his head in his hands. There goes his professional integrity - or what little he has left of it, anyway. The rest of the work day is uneventful, thankfully. He packs up his things a little before five and heads up to Steve’s floor.

Bucky finds him sprawled on the couch, with one leg hanging off, watching _Project Runway_ on Netflix. He perks up when he sees Bucky walk in and stretches out an arm to invite him over, silently asking Bucky to join him. Bucky bends down to press a kiss to Steve’s puckered lips.

“You enjoying your day off?”

Steve scoffs, turning his attention back to the TV. “We had briefings for a new mission. Got some new intel about a HYDRA base in Siberia of all places.”

“Sounds fun. And Project Runway?”

“Surprisingly enjoyable.” Steve sits up then and tilts his head to the side. “You okay?”

Bucky looks at him for a moment and breathes out a long sigh. “Yeah. Just work stuff.”

“You hungry?” Steve gets up and turns the TV off, then goes to find his laptop. “We’re having team movie night later. They asked me to get the pizza. Think I might add a Hawaiian to the order - Buck?”

Steve stops mid-sentence when he realises Bucky’s staring off into space, not really paying attention to him. He looks like he’s miles away.

Bucky snaps out of his thoughts when Steve sits next to him again. “Hawaiian is a terrible choice.”

“To watch them bicker, I was going to say. Nat loves it, Sam hates it.” Steve puts his hand on Bucky’s neck, making him turn his head to meet his gaze. “What’s wrong?”

Bucky draws in a deep breath and lets it out. He hangs his head down, choosing to look at the floor instead of Steve’s concerned eyes.

“I think I shouldn’t have taken the job,” he says then. “My employees are gossiping about us, apparently. I guess the entire company would be too. When the news break out…” Bucky trails off with a shrug.

“The news being that we’re together?”

“Yeah. It doesn’t look good, you know? I can’t be dating someone I’m working for. _Again._ ” Bucky drags a hand over his face. “Jesus, what a mess.”

Steve nods. “Can I help take your mind off things?” he asks, putting an arm around Bucky’s shoulders.

Bucky looks up at him and smiles. “What did you have in mind?”

“Hmm,” Steve pulls him close, enveloping Bucky in his arms. “A bubble bath? I ordered some of those bubble bars or whatever they’re called. The ones you like.”

“Seriously?” Bucky grins, his eyes lighting up. “That’s so sweet.”

“Well, I figured you’d need a day of pampering every now and then, what with having to deal with us on the daily. ”

Bucky leans in and kisses him. “Will you join me?”

“Of course. How can I say no to a naked, soapy, sexy Bucky Barnes?”

“I’m sure you could, if you tried.”

“I think you overestimate my ability to resist you.”

Bucky laughs. The dread that’s been heavy in his stomach all day is easing away slowly. He can do this - he can let Steve distract him for a while, make him feel better.

Steve pulls out all the stops; scented candles all over the bathroom, a romantic playlist of instrumental jazz, champagne flutes and chocolate covered strawberries. Bucky feels like he’s stepped into a cheesy rom com, but in a good way. The smile on his face stretches from ear to ear.

“How did you manage to pull this off so quickly?”

“Ah, I had some help.” Steve walks around him and takes the bathrobe off his shoulders, then gestures for Bucky to step into the tub. “Having a robot butler is my favourite thing about the 21st century,” Steve grins.

Bucky laughs, shaking his head as he dips his toes in the bath water, testing the temperature then sinks down, Steve joining him moments later. He sits down behind Bucky and invites him to lean back against his chest.

“Is this good?”

“Perfect,” Bucky smiles, closing his eyes.

“Good,” Steve presses his lips to the wet, bare skin of Bucky’s shoulder. “I can call off the movie night, if you prefer. We can go out somewhere.”

“No, it’s okay. I think it’ll be a fun team-bonding exercise.”

“Huh. I’ll cancel the Hawaiian then.”

Bucky laughs softly. “Thank you for this. I think I needed it.”

Steve hums, kissing the back of his neck. “Any excuse to get you naked, sweetheart.”

They stay in the tub until their hands are all pruny and rinse off until the water runs cold. Afterward, they lie in Steve’s massive bed, naked but dry, tangled around each other under the fluffy blankets.

“Think we need to get up,” Bucky says some time later, breaking the silence. He gets no response from Steve and notices Steve’s fallen asleep.

“Steve,” Bucky murmurs, wriggling himself free from Steve’s embrace so he can put his hand on Steve’s cheek and kiss him softly. “Babe, wake up.”

Steve grunts in protest and rolls over on his back. Bucky grins and starts to climb over him, a small, content sigh escaping his mouth at the touch of his bare skin against Steve’s warm body. He’d never get tired of being naked with Steve, even if they’re just lying side to side doing nothing at all. Their bodies align and Bucky revels in how they fit together like puzzle pieces - slotting into place just right. He’s tempted to just stay in bed, if it wasn’t for the fact that a gaggle of super powered people are likely to bust through the door any given moment, and he doesn’t want to be caught naked in bed with Steve.

“Steve,” Bucky whispers again, his lips pressing against Steve’s throat and leaving a trail of kisses downwards.

Steve makes another noise of protest, but he’s awake, because he brings his arms around Bucky’s middle and pulls him down towards him, holding him tightly.

“Gotta get up.” Bucky kisses the corner of his mouth. “Get dressed. Order that pizza.”

“Or,” Steve says as he blinks his eyes open slowly. “We could fake a work emergency and call the whole thing off and stay right here.”

“What kind of work emergency would that be exactly?”

Steve appears to consider this. “Where’s my Twitter?” he says, looking for his phone that he’s left on the nightstand.

“Don’t you fucking dare.” Bucky laughs, grabbing his arm. “Come on. We can cuddle when the lights go off.”

“Can we make out too?”

“Not unless you want your friends to hate us both.”

They’re dressed and decent when the crowd appears in Steve’s living room, each carrying a stack of DVDs and various snacks.

Sam insist they must watch _Ferris Bueller’s Day Off_. Nat says it’s overrated, which sparks a mild bickering match.

“I liked _Dirty Dancing_.” says Thor, stretching out on the big couch, poking Clint with his feet, who turns and raises an eyebrow at him.

“Do you mind?”

“Not at all.” Thor grins at him.

Clint rolls his eyes and slides off to the floor, grabbing all the throw pillows he can find to make himself comfortable.

“Where’s Bruce?” Bucky asks, noting the absence of the scientist.

“He’s taken the day off.” Maria says, reaching out for some tortilla chips. “Can we get some dip for this?” She turns and addresses Steve.

“I’ll add it to the order,” Steve mutters, scrolling through the food-ordering app on his phone. Bucky sneaks a glance and asks him to add onion rings and mozzarella sticks, too.

“What about Tony?”

“Atlanta.” Maria shrugs.

“Can we start already? I wanna go home. I miss my dog.”

Natasha rolls her eyes. “Clint, why didn’t you just bring him with you?”

“No animals allowed in the Tower,” Clint grumbles, crossing his arms.

“We’ll come to yours next time, buddy,” Steve says, giving him a sympathetic smile.

Natasha exhales and gets to her feet. She grabs a disc and puts it in the DVD player. “We’re watching _Mean Girls._ It’s a classic.”

“Hey, what the-” Sam starts to protest, but Nat shoots him a look.

“We’ve been arguing for an hour. I’m making an executive decision.”

Bucky watches with amusement as Sam’s shoulders flop in defeat. He breathes out an exaggerated sigh, but there’s nothing but joy in his eyes as the movie starts playing and when Natasha takes her seat on the couch next to him. Sam extends his arm along the back of the sofa, and she tucks her legs under her, knees against Sam’s.

“Hey,” Bucky turns to Steve, whispering close to his ear. “Are they-”

“Not exactly,” says Steve, apparently reading his mind.

“Do they want to-”

Steve’s mouth curves into a quick grin which he bites down onto. “Evidently.”

“Interesting.” Bucky tucks himself closer to Steve, though not so much so that they’re full on cuddling. He’s sat with his body angled towards Steve, one leg tucked under the other, while Steve’s leaning back, with his feet up on the coffee table - despite literally everyone telling him off. He’s got a hand resting over Bucky’s thigh, and Bucky revels in that casual touch.

“Hey,” he whispers.

“I’m trying to watch a movie here.” Steve snipes back with no real heat in his voice.

Bucky pokes his ribs. “I’m trying to tell you I love you.”

Steve tilts his head up and looks him in the eyes, a small smile playing on his lips. He reaches up with one hand and puts his hand on Bucky’s cheek, bringing him down for a quick kiss. “I love you, too.” he says with a content sigh.

Bucky’s heart skips a beat. He wonders if he’ll ever tire of hearing those words. He hopes not.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case the in-text links don't work:  
> 1\. [captain america's official instagram](https://steveandbucky.tumblr.com/post/178765893045)  
> 2\. [scoop magazine's pap shots of captain america](https://steveandbucky.tumblr.com/post/178765965670)


	9. Chapter 9

 

The news break out three days later. 

Steve flops on his couch and turns on his TV after he gets back from yet another mission briefing organised by Maria. He flips through the channels until he sees the headline.  _ Supreme Court Ruling Makes Same-Sex Marriage a Right Nationwide.  _

Steve sits up immediately and turns to face the screen. His jaw is hanging slightly open. He grabs his phone and checks the news apps he’s got installed to stay up to date.

It’s everywhere. It’s on Twitter. #LoveWins is trending. 

His phone pings with a new text from Bucky, which reads,  _ ‘you seen the news yet?’  _ Steve acts on autopilot when he texts back,  _ ‘watching it now.’ _ His hands feel numb. His fingers slide over the touch screen to the correct letters and hit ‘send’ but it’s like his body is moving on its own accord. He sends another text,  _ ‘is this real?’ _

_ ‘yeah it is stevie. 100% real’ _

He watches more of what the news channels have to offer. There’s videos on YouTube with people reacting to the news, voicing their thoughts; the crowds of queer people, young and old, all over the country, gathering to celebrate. Whatever news site he opens on his browser, there’s the rainbow flag, front and centre. 

Some time later Steve’s mind stops racing. There’s sudden clarity. The idea at the back of his mind, that had been nagging him since Bucky came home that night, looking defeated, barely able to move or speak, completely drained. 

Steve picks up his phone to text him.  _ ‘I think I want to call a press conference. Can we do that?’ _

The reply arrives half an hour later, with Bucky assuring him he’s already got his people on it. 

  
  


~~

  
  


“Hey, man,” Sam pokes his head around the room divider they’ve set up to allude to a sense of privacy as the hair and make up artists work their magic on Steve. “How you doing?”

Steve winces. The make-up artist shoots him a look before she puts on the finishing touches of powder on his nose and steps back. 

“I am mildly uncomfortable. How do women do this every day?”

Sam laughs. “Beats me. You nervous?”

Steve moves his head in a motion that resembles a mix of nodding and shaking his head ‘no’. “I’m not really sure what to expect.”

“Doesn’t matter. You’re gonna say your piece, and they can deal with it however they want.” Sam punches his shoulder playfully. “You got this.”

“Thanks, Sam.”

“Alright, gotta go sneak in the crowd and get my camera ready. See ya!”

Steve laughs softly. “And thanks for that,” he mumbles, mostly to himself, seen as Sam’s already taken off.

Bucky finds him moments before he’s due to go out and greet the crowd. They’re alone backstage now. Steve’s trying not to fidget, or even worse, touch his face. He scratches at his light stubble instead. 

“Don’t be nervous,” Bucky tells him, voice soft, and leans in to peck him lightly. “You’ll be great, okay? I love you. And I’m proud of you.”

Steve nods. “You’re coming out there with me, right?”

“Yeah,” Bucky tries to bite back a grin, but Steve notices it anyway. 

“And now you wanna laugh because of my unintentional pun.”

“It’s a once in a lifetime opportunity.”

Steve rolls his eyes and grabs Bucky’s hand in his. “Come on, lead the way.”

Bucky welcomes the crowd and thanks them for their presence. He tells them that Captain Rogers has prepared a statement, and there will be time for questions later. Then, he looks onto his left, and Steve walks out, taking his place behind the podium.

There’s about thirty pairs of curious eyes staring at him. Steve finds Sam at the back of the room, phone up, undoubtedly already filming. He gives Steve a bright grin and a thumbs up. There’s someone else next to him - a kid with floppy brown hair and a backpack slung over his shoulder. He’s way too young to be a reporter. Steve knits his brows together. He’d be more worried about the kid sneaking past security if it wasn’t for the fact that he’s with Sam.

Steve scans the crowd again and clears his throat. 

“Thank you for being present here tonight. I am beyond honoured to have been given this platform to speak about something that is very important to me.” Steve glances down at his notecards. They’re mostly useless. He knows exactly what he’s going to say. He looks at Bucky, stood on his right side, then turns back to the crowd. 

“There has been some talk lately, in the papers, online news sites, Twitter - my favourite. I don’t concern myself with gossip and chatter of this type. People have always had their opinions of me, ever since I picked up this mantle. I had people look at me like I was a hero when I was far from that. I had food thrown at me at an army base in Italy. I’m aware of what you all have to say about me.” Steve pauses. “But something has been bothering me lately, because it doesn’t only concern me, but a person who is very important to me.

“My private life is my own. What I do in my own time concerns no one but myself and those I associate with. So, first and foremost, I would like to say, I find it very upsetting when I see people gossiping about me, or about people who are very dear to me, knowing full well their words are put out there where anyone can find them.” 

Steve tries to put on his best ‘I am disappointed in you’ face. He hopes he succeeds. Sam gives him another thumbs up from the back of the room, so it must have worked. 

“In any case, I do want to clear up some of the speculations that have been brought to my attention lately, thanks to our...brilliant PR manager here.” Steve looks at Bucky and smiles. Bucky looks caught off guard for a second before he schools his face and returns the smile. 

“I’m sure you’re all familiar with him already. Apparently, the world is very enthusiastic about Captain America’s new BFF, as they call it.” Steve addresses the crowd again, unable to keep the tiny smile off his face. “I met Mr. Barnes a few weeks before he started working for us. Actually, I didn’t even know he was going to have this particular job. We met by chance.” Steve takes a deep breath and exhales. “And I’m so glad that we did. We have grown rather close. Actually, this man means the world to me.”

Steve glances at Bucky again, whose eyes have grown wide in surprise. He didn’t know what Steve was planning to say exactly. Steve grins, unable to keep the pure joy that’s bubbling inside him from overflowing, evident in his brilliant smile and shining eyes. He keeps his gaze on Bucky and leans in to speak into the microphone to say, “The truth is, I love him. I’m so in love with him.”

“Steve,” Bucky gasps. He makes an aborted move towards Steve, then steps back again, trying to remain calm in front of the reporters. 

Steve can barely hear the chatter of the journalists that are now on their feet, shoving their recorders toward Steve and asking their many questions all at once. Steve doesn’t feel like answering their questions anymore. 

“Thanks again. Have a good day,” he says into the mic and with a wave goodbye, walks off. 

He feels a little bad for leaving Bucky alone with that crowd, but Bucky appears backstage only moments later, having ended the press conference. Steve is okay with his choice. Bucky falls in his arms, burrowing his face between Steve’s shoulder and chin and holds on so tight Steve can barely breathe. 

“I can’t believe you did that. I didn’t know you were going to say anything about...us.”

Steve cups Bucky’s face in his hands. “What else was I gonna talk about? ‘Hey guys, I’m gay!’?”

Bucky kisses him softly. “As your publicist, I have to ask you once again to not pull unexpected shit like this. But...I think that went great. As your boyfriend...thank you.”

Steve smiles and kisses him again. “We don’t have to hide anymore.”

“Yeah,” Bucky murmurs, leaning to hide his face against Steve’s chest. “Twitter is gonna have a field day with this.”

Steve grins, heart flipping around in his chest. The joy he feels is uncontained. “I can’t wait.”

His team is gathered at his apartment, with balloons and cake and a banner that reads ‘Congratulations’ in big bright letters. They pop the champagne as soon as Steve and Bucky walk into the apartment, a big chorus of cheers filling the otherwise silent room. 

There’s a rainbow flag on one wall and the bi pride flag on another. Everyone is there, even Bruce and Rhodey and Sharon Carter. They shake his hand and hug him and tell him they’re proud of him. 

Steve can’t wipe the grin off his face. 

Sam gives him a bone-crushing hug and pats his shoulder, telling him he did good. Then, he introduces Steve to the kid who was with him at the press conference, saying he met him through the Big Brother program. 

“Apparently, he has superpowers.” Sam says, his tone unimpressed, but the look he gives Steve reads more like proud older brother.

“Hi, I’m Peter Man. I mean, Peter Parker. Spiderman.” Peter fumbles through his introduction and extends an arm for a handshake. “I’m a big fan, Captain America. I mean Steve. Can I call you Steve? Mr. Rogers?”

Steve laughs as they shake hands. “Steve is fine. Spiderman?”

“Oh, yeah. Long story. I got bit by a spider.” Peter shifts from foot to foot, looking at Sam and then Steve again. “Um, Sam said it would be okay for me to come to the press conference. I didn’t film anything, you can check.” he thrusts his phone towards Steve but Sam rolls his eyes and lowers Peter’s arm, muttering  _ ‘Get it together, kid’ _ under his breath. 

“Right, sorry. I really wanted to meet you. You’re kind of my hero, especially because - well, I’m - I’m bisexual.”

“Hey,” Steve’s face lights up. “Me too.”

“That’s - so cool, Mr. Steve.” Peter is nodding furiously. “Thank you so much.”

“For what?”

“Oh, for coming out. It means a lot. To all of us.” 

Steve nods. His throat feels tight suddenly. 

“Alright, that’s enough out of you. Go grab some snacks.” Sam grabs Peter’s shoulders and spins him around, giving him a gentle nudge towards the snacks table. Peter flashes them a brief smile and heads off. 

“Sorry about that,” Sam says, shaking his head. “Can’t take him anywhere, I swear.”

“Didn’t know you were a Big Brother.” Steve says, tucking his hands in his pockets. 

“Yeah, I got the idea a while back. Barnes helped me set it up.” Sam sees the man approaching them and raises his voice just a little when he adds, “His exact words were ‘Sam Wilson, you’re a genius.’”

Bucky grins. “That doesn’t sound like me.” he says as he comes up to them, sliding an arm around Steve’s middle and handing him a drink. “How’s it going?”

“Pretty good. He came out to me last week. Both as bi and about his super powers. I think this is pretty much the best day of his life.”

Steve glances at the kid to see him talking to Natasha, moving his hands around animatedly, showing her the gadget around his wrist. Nat’s smiling, clearly endeared. The kid’s got charm.

Sam follows his gaze to see what Steve’s looking at and coos, “Aw, it’s like a baby spider showing off to his mama,” he says, and the three of them burst into laughter.

Steve mingles around the room, talking to the rest of his friends until they all settle down to watch the recording of the press conference, courtesy of one Sam Wilson. It’s not the best quality, visually, but the sound is crystal clear. Steve hears his own voice, confessing how he loves Bucky Barnes to the entire fucking world, and hides his face in his hands. Bucky is sitting next to him, puts an arm over his shoulders, and pulls him into a hug as the room bursts into thunderous applause.

Steve tucks his head under Bucky’s chin. “Thank you. For all this. You’ve made it so much easier for me.”

“Nah.” Bucky drops a kiss to his forehead. “Credit where credit’s due. That was all you.”

There’s several articles published the next day. The news then spreads onto the tabloid magazines, which publish Steve and Bucky’s pap shots again, with their new headlines of a confirmed relationship. Steve checks Twitter late at night before getting into bed.  _ #CaptainAmericaIsGay  _ is trending worldwide. He taps the button to create a new post, writes out what he has to say, and taps on ‘Tweet’. 

_ Actually, I’m bisexual. _

 

_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm emo, you guys.


	10. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaand we're here at last!  
> once again i want to thank my lovely beta, Christina for the amazing work she did for this fic!  
> another big thanks to EVERYONE who has been reading this fic and leaving me kudos and lovely comments i love you all thank you for sticking with me! i really really really hope you like the epilogue, too!
> 
> just a reminder that all the media for this fic can be found [on my tumblr under this tag!](https://steveandbucky.tumblr.com/tagged/fate-will-play-us-out)

 

 

 

_Two years later_

 

 

**_Exclusive Interview with Captain America: Steve Rogers opens up about life as America’s symbol of hope, being the leader of Earth’s Mightiest Heroes, and what he hopes for the future._ **

 

 

_INT: Before we start, I’d just like to say thank you for agreeing to do this. My team and I here at The Daily Bugle are so grateful for this opportunity. I know you’re not a big fan of doing interviews, so we’re honoured you’ve agreed to this._

_SR: It’s my pleasure, really. I’ve been following your paper since its start. I’m a big fan of your work._

_INT: That truly means a lot. Thank you, Captain. So, let’s dive in. We haven’t seen a lot of you on TV lately - neither in the news, nor on daytime shows._

_SR: That’s good though, isn’t it? [grinning] If I’m not on TV, it means it’s all smooth sailing and nothing to worry about. Certainly, no aliens coming through a hole in the sky to destroy the Earth._

_INT: [laughs] Right, of course. No news is good news._

_SR: Exactly._

_INT: So, what have you and the team been up to lately if not fighting off alien hostiles?_

_SR: We’ve had other things to deal with, small-scale disasters if you will. We’re still tracking down some major HYDRA players that went into hiding. It’s very important we find all of them and bring them to justice. Then, there’s the occasional evil scientist who goes rogue and what not._

_INT: Same old, then._

_SR: Yeah, pretty much._

_INT: What can you tell us about the new members in your team, Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver? Is it true that they were working with HYDRA?_

_SR: I wouldn’t say that’s true, no. Wanda and Pietro Maximoff were found in a HYDRA facility in Sokovia which we found and shut down last year. They were recruited as teenagers - they lived in an orphanage before that. Their country was at war. They wanted to do their part. Unfortunately, that got them tangled in HYDRA’s web, but we got them out._

_INT: As far as our research tells us, the general public aren’t in favour of them joining the Avengers. In your opinion, is it possible they’re dangerous? They have super powers, after all, and could be under the enemy’s influence._

_SR: They do have super powers, yes. But they’re determined to use their powers for good. HYDRA used them to wreak havoc in their country. They took advantage of a couple of teens who didn’t know any better. Wanda and Pietro are on our side now, trust me. We’ve trained with them, and they are eager to learn and join us in our missions to help us bring down our enemies. I’m not afraid to fight alongside them - I know they’ve got my back._

_INT: That’s good to hear. What about Ant Man and Spiderman?_

_SR: Well, Ant Man isn’t officially part of our team - not yet. Neither is Spiderman. But they help us out on some missions when we need an extra hand. They’re great teammates. We’re lucky they offer to help us out._

_INT: Why aren’t they officially part of the team?_

_SR: Well… they have their reasons. That’s all I can say about that._

_INT: Fair enough. Moving on. Let’s talk about Steve Rogers now._

_SR: [laughs] What would you like to know?_

_INT: Well, I have to mention the elephant in the room. There’s been rumours that you’re engaged to your boyfriend, James Barnes, with the ring that’s appeared on his finger in recent pictures. Can you confirm if it’s true?_

_SR: Oh, that. [blushes] No, it’s not true. Sorry to disappoint._

_INT: And the ring he wears isn’t a gift from you?_

_SR: No, it’s not. I think it’s actually a family heirloom. That’s all I can say._

_INT: You’re a very private guy, aren’t you?_

_SR: [shrugs] I like my privacy._

_INT: I respect that - though I’m curious. You came out as bisexual only a few days after the Supreme Court ruled in favour of marriage equality. Was that on purpose?_

_SR: I decided to come out because I was ready to. I thought it was the right thing to do - not that there’s anything wrong with not coming out, obviously. [pauses] I didn’t want to keep my relationship with James secret because it was causing problems that could be easily avoided. When I saw the news, that’s when I finally made the decision to come out. There’s no hidden meaning behind it, or anything like that._

_INT: Do you think you’ll want to get married? Will there be a big wedding in the future?_

_SR: [laughs] Don’t know about a big wedding. I’m not a big wedding kind of guy, I think. Getting married - maybe. Probably. I hadn’t really been thinking about getting married, not for a long time anyway._

_INT: Marriage talk aside, is your relationship with James affected at all by the fact that he works with you and your team?_

_SR: You know, I don’t think so. It’s not affected on a large scale. We work well together. It doesn’t bleed into our personal life. He does tell me off sometimes, but he’s usually right. [laughs] I tend to say exactly what I’m thinking, without any reservations, but apparently you’re not supposed to do that on the Internet without consulting your PR team first._

_INT: Do you mean your recent Tweets about the current President?_

_SR: [grins] I got told off for my colourful language. Look, I just don’t think any politician should be using the Captain America name to push their agenda, as if I’m not my own person with my own opinions and morals. I know where I stand, and I’m not afraid to say so._

_INT: According to what you’ve said on Twitter, Captain America is a Democrat. Is that accurate?_

_SR: Captain America symbolises whoever stands up for the little guy. He stands for equality for everyone, equal opportunities, equal rights, equal treatment. I’d say if anything, he’s a symbol of hope for better to things to come - someone people can look to in times of adversity, like now._

_INT: Are you saying you don’t align with either party?_

_SR: I’m saying that - Captain America shouldn’t be affiliated with any one party, because he is there for the people. No party is without fault, so I won’t say I wholeheartedly support one or the other. I believe we as a nation have made a big mistake by electing [President Trump] to lead our country - nevermind that there was likely severe interference that jeopardised the entire election process. In any case, I look forward to the day he is impeached._

_INT: People seem to be on your side, at least the majority of those who follow you on Twitter. Have you seen the picture of Captain America punching Hitler, from the old comics, where the picture of Hitler has been replaced with the President?_

_SR: [laughs] I have seen that, yes. Someone sent it to me on Twitter. I enjoyed that drawing, in all honesty. [laughs] See this is the kind of thing I’m likely to get an earful for, later._

_INT: Why so?_

_SR: Probably because it is frowned upon to favour violence against the leader of our country. But I don’t want to hide the fact that I’m very much in favour of impeachment. I don’t advocate for needless violence, to be clear. People have the power to gather and protest and kick him out of office tomorrow. That’s what we should do. I’ve been to a couple of protests, I’m planning to go to others, if I have the chance._

_INT: It’s very inspiring to hear you talk about the current political situation in our country. What’s one thing you’d like to pass on to our younger readers?_

_SR: Vote. If there’s anything we can learn, in order to do better next time, is to get up and go vote. Vote for someone who has everyone’s best interests at heart, who advocates for change for the better. Don’t vote for someone who is openly racist, sexist, xenophobic, ableist - just an all-round terrible person. Do your research, and go vote._

_INT: I have a last question which I have to ask, since that’s what everyone’s talking about lately. It’s about the beard._

_SR: [laughs] Oh, right._

_INT: Any particular reason you decided to grow out a beard?_

_SR: Uh, no, not really. I went on a week-long holiday with James, and I was being lazy, I didn’t shave the whole time we were away. My friends told me it suits me, so I kept it. [shrugs] Plus, it makes me just a little harder to recognise. Gotta avoid the paparazzi._

_INT: [laughs] Of course. Well, I think we’ve covered pretty much everything. Anything else you’d like to say before we wrap this up?_

_SR: Don’t do drugs, stay in school, wear a condom._

_INT: That’s great advice, Captain. Thank you so much, once again._

_SR: It’s been a pleasure, honestly. I look forward to sitting down with you again another time._

_INT: That would be amazing. Until next time, then._

 

 

Bucky puts the magazine down on the coffee table and closes it; Steve’s image on the cover brings a smile to his lips. He’s wearing a t-shirt with a picture of his shield on it, laughing heartily. It was a good photoshoot. Bucky looks at the picture of his boyfriend of two years now, his heart racing in his chest. He thinks of what Steve said in the interview while he absent-mindedly fiddles with the ring on his third finger; his father’s wedding ring, passed on to him after his death.  

Only moments later, the key turns in the front door and in walks Steve, a bag of takeout for dinner in one hand.

“Honey, I’m home,” he sings out before kicking the door shut with his foot.

Bucky grins. He pulls the ring off his finger, gets to his feet, and rushes to greet Steve before he’s even made it to the living room, then slings his arms around Steve’s neck, catching his lips in a kiss. Steve drops the bag of Thai food on the floor, his arms wrapping around Bucky’s middle in an instant.

“Hey, you,” he grins when they break apart.

Bucky bites down on his lip. “Hey. I was just reading your interview.”

“Oh,” Steve grins, tightening his hold on Bucky. “What did you think? It’s not too bad, I hope?”

Bucky shakes his head. He puts a hand on Steve’s cheek, scratching at his beard. “I love you so much. Steve - I want to be your husband.”

Steve’s jaw drops. “You do?”

Bucky gets to one knee and holds out his hand, opening his fist to reveal the ring on his palm. “Steven Grant Rogers - will you marry me?” He grins. “I don’t have a better proposal planned. I just - I read what you said and-”

Steve kneels in front of him,gathers Bucky in his arms again and kisses him. “Buck - I’ll marry you right fucking now.”

Bucky laughs. His eyes are wet all of a sudden. “Really?”

“Yes. I want to be your husband more than anything.” Steve grabs his face and kisses him again. They keep kissing and kissing while sitting on the floor in the hallway of their home in Brooklyn; and it’s a little sloppy, the taste of tears on their lips, but it’s full of laughter and joy and perfect just as it is.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sequel? yes/no?


End file.
